There's a New Hero in Town
by diamondkitty
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the defeat of Tighten. A/U Chapter 7 up and running!
1. After the Party

****disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or make money selling ideas about them. this is an original fanfic, written for our entertainment only Suing me will win you zilch! ****

This story picks up right after the movie is over. It will focus on M and R in the beginning. My first story posted online ever!

****Chapter One

The celebration for Megamind was a party like no other. The new museum was a big success. It already seemed like the public liked his version better than Metro Mans'. It was a lot more entertaining to play with hands on science experiments than to look old costumes and statues of Metro Man. It was odd watching young and old alike wearing Megamind masks while having such an obvious good time. Megamind did his part by mingling with the guests, and they loved it. Everyone was constantly trying to get close to him for handshakes and kind words. Having been avoided like the plague for all of his life (aside from Minion of course), the press of the crowd made him uncomfortable to say the least.

He was still trying to get used to positive reinforcement. They all wanted to talk to him and most of all thank him for saving them from cameraman gone wrong, Tighten. Having people cheer him and thank him _was_ pretty wonderful. This is what he had been looking for all along. Acceptance. He felt happier than he had been...well, ever. Finally, he had done something right. Thanks to his quick thinking, Tighten was stopped before he really ever got started. However, it never would have happened without her.

Roxanne. The first person he ever met that believed in him. He still couldn't fathom that stroke of fate. She was so beautiful, inside and out. Maybe fate was finally on his side after all. Funny how life worked, really. Megamind started out his life on earth in prison, while Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes landed in a manor. It was ironic how Megamind ended up saving the day in the end, while 'Music Man' hid in their old shool house. Guess Roxanne was right about him never backing down after all. He thought that she was surely lost to him forever once she discovered that he had deceived her. He felt a lot of guilt about lying to her. However, she never brought it up...acted as if it never happened.

After he defeated Tighten, they became inseparable. Since he was new to the whole idea of intimacy, they took it slow. They watched movies, played games and talked into the wee hours of the morning. They learned about each other. He discovered Roxanne had always wanted to be a reporter, even as a girl. She found that he had a photographic memory and could also remember every day of his life. They would hold hands, and they would lie on the couch together on movie night...but he was too nervous to even think about taking it to another level.

He needed some air. While he loved all the attention, it was wearing him out. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him leave, he quietly slipped away from his throng of brand-new fans. Megamind climbed the stairs to the roof of his own museum. It was dark and peaceful, with only the muted sounds of the city drifting through the night. He walked to the edge of the building and sat down, dangling his feet over the edge. The building was so tall that he could see the stars. Relaxing, he laid back and watched the deep black velvet sky. A scattered cloud drifted by and flashes of the previous days drifted away with it as relaxation took over. With a sigh, he closed his eyes; a smile of satisfaction on his face. He could get used to feeling content and happy all the time.

He cracked open an eye when he heard the light tread of footsteps. Roxanne came into view, smiling as she sat down beside him. They were quiet for a minute, and he watched her stare up at the heavens.

Now the beauty of the evening had faded when compared to the woman sitting beside him. Her deep blue dress contrasted with her pale skin, making it luminous. During his evil days, he had always thought her to be stunning. Now that they were on the same side, the warm and friendly look it her eyes made her damn near irresistible.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said as she reached for his hand.

When her fingers curled around his, his heart skipped and then picked back up double time. Thank goodness it was dark or she would see the blush staining his cheeks. Would he ever become immune to her touch? Would it ever stop making his insides flutter and melt? Somehow, he didn't think that would happen. He was sure he didn't want it to.

Megamind looked up at her and smiled shyly "Sorry I slipped off. Just needed some time to myself."

"Don't worry about it. I think you deserve some down time after today." She squeezed his hand and smiled "You were wonderful out there. Truly in your element."

"You really think so? I mean, I have some pretty big shoes to fill...I hope I live up to the hype." he chuckled.

Her blue eyes locked with his own "You have already filled them. You turned into a brilliant hero, Megs. You saved so many lives, including mine. You have done a complete 180 and not only did you save us, but you rebuilt the whole city!" Roxanne cried.

"The brain-bots and Minion helped a lot," he mumbled

"But they wouldn't have been here to help us at all if it weren't for you," She said as she reached over to touch his face. "No more negative talk from my hero." she whispered, bringing her face so close to his own their noses brushed.

This was one thing he wasn't close to being used to. Getting the girl. Being someone's hero. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled at him. Having Roxanne this close with her warm breath tickling his face made him want more than to simply hold her hand. Every fiber of him screamed for him to stop being such a wimp and kiss her already. But he was terrified. They hadn't shared a real kiss since the night Roxanne found out he wasn't Bernard after all. He didn't want to push his luck after coming this far, but it was getting unbearable. He sat up and let out a shuddering breath.

"What's the matter?" she breathed, trailing her hand down his cheek.

"I...um...hmm...nothing" he said, looking away. He was trying his best not to clam up all his emotions.

Minion had given him a stern lecture about that very thing less than a week ago. He tried to explain to Megamind the finer points of being in a relationship. The little fish knew it was going to be tough letting someone else behind the mask.

"_I know that you can talk about what goes on inside that mind of yours. You've been telling me everything for years. But now Ms Ritchi is supposed to fill that role in your life. Sir. We both know she can be trusted, and she's got a heart of gold. Just tell her what you're thinking, at least sometimes_." Minion had told him...maybe he had a point.

Her gaze turned curious "It doesn't seem like nothing. C'mon, you can tell me anything."

She was right - he trusted her, and that meant telling her the truth. Megamind sighed, resolving to heed Minion's words. So he moved closer and whispered " I want to..." his blushed flared so brightly she could see it in the dark. "I want to kiss you, Roxanne." He closed his eyes and steeled himself for rejection.

"Megamind? Open your eyes, look at me" He looked up at her. Internally, he was already kicking himself for opening his big mouth. This was surely when she would decided to draw the line.

But a warm smile lit up her face, making her glow. "And why does it seem like this is a more frightening concept than Tighten?" her eyes shone as she smiled gently. He tried not to get lost in their depths.

"Well, I mean I know we are like, um...a couple. It's just...I'm so much different than you, I don't see how you would want to...you know...do anything, now that I am not disguising myself. Now that you can see the _real _me. I'm also not very _exshpeereaanced_ at this, Roxanne. I want to do this right and I don't want you to be disappointed."

This surprised her. In his evil days, he always seemed to exude self-confidence and was always calling himself incredibly handsome. Giving himself praise for being a mega-genius. Looking back, she found that she had thought him to be strangely attractive since the first time he kidnapped her. She liked the cockiness of his attitude as well as his sharp wit. Even with features that weren't completely human she thought him to be devilishly handsome. Now he seemed so shy and unsure...it was like night and day.

"I'm glad you're not. I think you are incredibly good looking, Megs. Besides, the differences between us on the outside don't mean a thing when our feelings are the same. And they are the same, Megamind. I want to get closer to you. You don't have to be scared to get close to me, and you don't have to wait for my permission." she said quietly.

His heart turned over into third gear. He sat up slowly beside her and his free hand rose to cup her face. Butterflies exploded inside him. Closing his eyes, the distance between them grew less as he leaned his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Time stopped, he was sure of it. Megamind's lips moved timidly, unsure of his next move. The time spent with Roxanne was the only interaction with a woman he'd ever had that didn't involve an evil scheme. He decided to let her take the lead. Thought flew from his mind as she parted her lips and rubbed them lightly against his own. A soft moan into her mouth confirmed that he was enjoying their kiss. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her closer. The light floral scent of her perfume invaded his senses, intoxicating him so that the only thing that mattered was her. His head was reeling and his breath came faster. Roxanne pulled away, and he could hear that she was just as out of breath as he was. For a moment, they stared into each others eyes. The only sounds that could be heard were the rush of cars below and their own heavy breathing.

She was the first to break the silence. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? "She said, and gave him a wink.

"There is no way anyone could find something bad about _that."_ he said, his voice a weak whisper.

He tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. It took every ounce of self-control not to lean is and kiss her again. But this was entirely different from when he'd kissed her as Bernard. He wanted this moment to be perfect. He wanted to be like the men he'd seen on T.V.; smooth and sure of themselves. Kissing Roxanne as Megamind made him feel like a clumsy teenager. Even though she had told him many times that she was attracted to him, he still had doubts. He _was_ a big headed blue alien for crying out loud.

Roxanne seemed to read his mind. "Megamind, I told you that you are a good looking guy. I know this may be the one part of life in which you have no experience. I understand that you are probably nervous right now. There's nothing wrong with that," her voice dropped to a whisper "Just relax."

She took hold of his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. Roxanne lay down beside him and propped up on one elbow to look down at him.

"Roxanne, I ..." he started to say, and she put her finger over his lips.

"Shh...practice makes perfect, right?" She lowered her face to kiss him again. She started slowly, her soft lips brushing tenderly against his. He groaned quietly when she began to suck on his bottom lip. A gentle warmth and lightness started in his chest and spread like a flame. He took a sharp breath through his nose when her tongue delicately slid into his mouth and turned it into a raging fire.

Megamind technically knew what she was doing, just not what sure he should do in return. He timidly returned the kiss, trying to mirror her movements. A hot spiral of sensation wound downward from his stomach. This was coming close to being the most blissful moment of his life.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt sir, but everyone is looking for you."

They jumped apart at the sound of Minion's voice.

Minion looked down, clearly feeling bad about breaking in on his best friend's first real kiss. "I will let them know that you will be down shortly, Sir" Without another word, he walked back to the stairs.

They sat up. Their faces were flushed and Roxanne's hair was a bit wild.

"I suppose that we should get back." Megamind said with a sigh. He stood up, and reached down his hand to help her. She stepped close enough to him that he could feel the heat of her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "After all this is over, come to my place."

Megamind nodded dumbly and watched her walk away with stars in his eyes. After she disappeared from sight, the meaning of her words hit him. She wanted him to come to her apartment.

Tonight.


	2. Movie Night

_****disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or make money selling ideas about them. Suing me will win you zilch! ****_

_This story picks up right after the movie is over. It will focus on M and R in the beginning. My first story posted online ever!_

Chapter 2 -

It was an hour after they had left the celebration for Megamind. He and Minion arrived at the Formerly Evil Lair; Minion was still sitting outside the bathroom door, as he had been since they walked into their living quarters. Right when they walked upstairs Sir had ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind him. Minion had been trying to talk him out of there the whole time. "Sir, I am sure you look astonishingly handsome as usual," He said to the door. "I'm sure that Ms Ritchi is just as distressed as you are!"

No response.

"Maybe you should just come out of there and try to calm down. You can't hide in the bathroom forever. I know you might be a little nervous..."

The door burst open. An extremely agitated Megamind flew out, turning to look at Minion. He began gesturing wildly with his arms "A LITTLE nervous? Roxanne is expecting me shortly at her apartment for...well, for...you know. And," he covered his face with his hands and mumbled "...and I have no idea how to do this. I'm not sure if I can. What if I can't live up to her expectations? I just don't want to ruin everything."

Minion felt badly for him. Never had his dearest friend seemed so apprehensive. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't upset Megamind even more. However, knowing Sir so well, Minion knew once he got worked up like this, _that_ would be slow going.

"What is she going to do when she sees...all...this," he gestured to his whole body

"Sir, you are very similar in structure to humans."

Megamind sighed. "Different enough for even a blind person to see. Why did I agree to this?" Megamind looked down at the floor. He had never been so unsure in his entire life. Even being a hero seemed attainable compared to being..._intimate._

Minion stood up and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a little shake. "Now you listen here, Sir. You have told me everything thats happened between you and Ms. Ritchi. Wasn't it less than two hours ago that she told you that she is attracted to you inside and out? She really seems to like you, Sir."

Megamind continued to look at the floor, and said "When all my clothes are on, that is."

Minion shook his head. "Ms Ritchi wouldn't lie to you about her feelings. You have to know that."

"Ok, Minion. Let's say that you are right. Let's say for arguments sake that she doesn't run screaming for the hills. That she still finds me attractive when she sees...me. What do I do then? I wouldn't even know where to start. I don't know why I agreed to this! What am I supposed to do? You have to help me, Minion!"

Megamind got another hours worth of pep talk, and then they searched the internet for advice. They read up on all the basics and studied anatomical diagrams.

While they were studying the diagram of a human male, Megamind became even more distraught. "Well, Minion, I certainly don't have those."

Minion looked at him with a half horrified, half disgusted expression "They look gross anyway, Sir. I'm sure Ms Ritchi will be pleased."

He tried to study the female anatomy, but he was finding it hard to look at. He blushed and asked Minion to move along. Perhaps they could find an instructional video, or something.

After a bit more surfing, they stumbled across pornography. As they watched a few clips, Minion had covered his eyes while Megamind's blushed even deeper into a violent shade of purple. Since he got kicked out of shool at a young age, sex-ed wasn't covered. His uncles in prison were more worried about educating him to be a criminal, so they didn't tell him anything either. Most of what he knew was from T.V. and movies. Neither of which were graphic. To say he wasn't prepared for his education would be an understatement.

Was Roxanne really going to want all this from him? He started to feel panicky. Some of these 'activities' didn't seem possible. From what he had seen, the differences between himself and a human weren't that great. However, they were still glaringly obvious. "I am going to look like a fool. Maybe I should just call her and tell her I am coming down with something." he said to his fishy companion.

Minion stood up and regarded him with a stern gaze "You will not, Sir,"

Megamind's eyebrows shot up at the tone Minion was using, but before he could comment, Minion shoved the keys into his hands.

"You will get up and you will go visit with Ms. Ritchi. I know better than anyone how hard this all has to be on you, Sir. I know you like her a lot, and from what I've noticed she likes _you_. Just be yourself..."

Megamind opened his mouth to disagree and his lips were pinched between steely fingers.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Sir. No more stalling and doubting yourself. Besides, think of how mad you would be if you didn't go."

He sighed and pushed Minions hand away. "You're right," standing up, he waved weakly "Wish me good luck and...erm...don't wait up." Minion gave him a thumbs up "Good luck, Sir."

oo~ooo~ooo~oo

Megamind walked slowly through the lobby of Roxanne's apartment building. He almost made it to the elevator, then turned and walked the other way. Trying to build up enough courage to leave his lair was bad enough. Pacing back and forth less than a minute away from Roxanne was nerve wracking. He felt like something heavy sat on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. What he really needed to do was calm down. How would it look if he passed out on the floor after a loosing battle with _hyperventalooting_? He waved at an understandably nervous Carlos once he had resolved to go upstairs.

He decided that riding in the elevator was a bit like torture. Half of him, (ok, maybe a lot more than half,) was grateful for the slow moving car. It bought him time to try and talk himself out of running like a scardey cat. Megamind's other half was chomping at the bit, feverously excited. He was tuned into his thoughts so deeply that he jumped at the little bell announcing Roxanne's floor.

He stepped off the elevator and straightened his clothes. He had decided to surprise Roxanne and dress 'human'. Megamind and Minion had decided it would be best to keep it casual. Thank goodness Minion had made him these clothes a month ago. Even though Minion was an excellent tailor, he doubted this could have been whipped up in an hour. He wore a black t-shirt, (with his own logo, of course,) a pair of faded jeans and blue chucks. He had to admit that he may ask Minion for more jeans. They were quite comfortable.

Megamind stopped in front of her door. He put his hand up to knock, but hesitated. His heart was beating so fast he was fairly certain it would take off. Was he really going to do this? His less-than nervous self took hold and knocked three times.

"Just a minute," she called "Be right there!"

A moment later, she opened the door. She looked even more beautiful than she had for his celebration. Her face was scrubbed clean of make-up and her hair was still damp from the shower. He could see her freckles more clearly. He adored them. He couldn't agree when she complained they made her look childish. Certainly, there was nothing childlike about the way she looked right now. She has changed into a tight white tank top and black yoga pants that hugged her in all the right places. He tried to keep from staring at both her long slender neck and the swell of her chest...

"Well, come in silly!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I thought you would never get here!"

Megamind flushed with the contact of her body. He wrapped his thin arms around her and hugged her gently. "Sorry I'm so late, I got stuck in traffic." he said lamely.

She smiled at him. Something about the look in Roxanne's eyes let him know she thought he was full of it. However, she didn't say a thing about it as she took his hand a led him inside. "No big deal. You look great, Megs." she ran a finger over the lightning bolt while she spoke.

He was sure she could feel the knocking of his heart from her light touch. He tried to be nonchalant and shrug "Thank you. I thought I would try something different. I am pleased that I did. Now I understand what everyone's been going on about."

She led him into the living room, and she gestured to the couch. "Do you want to relax and watch some T.V. for a while?"

Megamind nodded, grateful that she didn't expect anything...different right away.

Roxanne hurried to grab the remote before he could reach it and stuck out her tongue. She started to flip through the channels. She stopped when she saw a man with very interesting hair and clothing pop up on the screen "Hey look, we can catch the last half of Labyrinth! Yay! "she exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I've never seen it, but I am sure my amazing intellect will allow me to..." he trailed off, puzzled by the look of amazed horror on her face.

He jumped when she turned to him and screeched. "YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT? Oh my GOD, Megs...this is one of the coolest movies ever! Wow, I wish I had this on DVD. Wait, it's only," she paused to look over his shoulder at the clock "ten-thirty. Please tell me you feel like making a field trip!"

As he would have bent over backwards and try to kick his own ass to please her, he agreed. "Where are we going?" he asked as she practically dragged him off the couch.

"We can go to the Blockbuster right down the street, it's not far." She threw on her shoes and continued dragging him out the door.

Roxanne was bouncing in the seat of the invisible car. She was so excited, even about such a small thing. It was..._cute. _He would have been mortified about thinking the word cute up until very recently. He had been going about everything in a whole new way now. Even going out to the video store was something he wouldn't have done had it not been for her. He was never comfortable being a people person. Even though his new status as a hero made him welcome pretty much anywhere, he still kept to himself.

They walked into the store, and the other patrons weren't making much of an effort not to stare, and it put Megamind on the defensive at first. He relaxed a bit when he saw that their expressions were ones of surprise and curiosity with no trace of animosity.

Roxanne raced to find the DVD, and grabbed it off the shelf, exclaiming loudly "Yay, I found it! Now let's hurry up and get back to my apartment!"

He nodded, finding it hard to form words after a quick shot of her heart-shaped behind while she had bent over to pick up the movie. Indeed, this was going to be an interesting evening.

oo~ooo~ooo~oo

Roxanne sat down on the couch after making a huge bowl of popcorn and popping in the movie. "You are going to love it," she said excitedly "I must have seen this at least a hundred times."

They sat and watched, munching on popcorn. He had to admit, she was right. He did love the movie. This Goblin King unquestionably understood the art of presentation. "See, I could have been making your kidnappings more amusing with a musical number here and there, what fun!" he cried.

They shared a good laugh about it, and then quietly enjoyed the rest of the movie. During the last bit, she stretched out and lay across his lap, holding his hand. Roxanne trailed her finger up and down Megamind's forearm. The ticklish sensation of her touch was making him break out into goose bumps. The warmth unfurling inside him was intensifying. Did this tempting creature have any idea what she was doing to him? She must have felt him all but trembling beneath her as she continued the gentle motion of her hand right through the credits.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, looking up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. He drew a shuddering breath as she reached up to touch his cheek. "Whatever you want to...do." he whispered.

"I'm sure we can think of something."


	3. The Best Night of My life

_****disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or make money selling ideas about them. Suing me will win you zilch! ****_

_This Chapter contains adult "situations" be warned of lemons and tartness. Or "Smut" much to the delight of a new friend. The chocolate worked o.O_

Chapter 3*****

Roxanne sat up beside him and froze him with a smoldering gaze. "Kiss me, Megs," she whispered.

Megamind's heart thundered so hard and fast he suspected she could hear it. He reached out to cup her cheek and began to bring his lips to hers. Shocks of heat exploded from the soft press of her mouth. He moved his tongue against her lips, and she willingly allowed him entrance. They slowly savored each other, the whisper of their kiss and soft sighs filled the air. His impatient half slid a hand into her hair and the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

A diminutive sound escaped her as she returned his embrace. He tried to recall some of the advice he had read with Minion, but kissing Roxanne was the only thought in his mind. Her mouth moved mellifluously against his. The small nibbles on his lips would surely drive him insane with sensation. Megamind was a bit overwhelmed. He tried to control his breathing, but it did no good. It still sounded like he had just ran a marathon. Roxanne broke the kiss and smiled at him. It made him feel better to see that she was also gasping a bit. A light pink blush grazed her face. The look in her eyes made the butterflies from earlier return with a vengeance.

Megamind wanted to ask if she was okay, but figured she was when she moved to kiss his again. Her tongue was begging for entrance. Who was he to disappoint a beautiful woman? They explored each other lovingly. Nothing could be more wonderful.

Wrong. She again broke their kiss and began to suck his neck, biting lightly. He groaned, and then stiffened.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

He laughed quietly "No, Roxanne...you haven't hurt me. Far from it, in fact. It's just that...no one has ever...touched me like this. I just, I mean...I've never...," he looked away, but continued to speak "You know I've never done this. You've been amazing, and I want to please you, but I don't know how." He met her eyes, the simple honesty of his words written on his face.

Roxanne's smile widened, and she said "Megs, you are pleasing me...more than you know. If you want, you can do to me what feels good to you."

Well, Megamind had really been enjoying what she had just been doing to his neck. He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips under her ear. He felt her shiver and pulled her closer, moving his mouth down and nibbled like she had done. She moaned, and he grabbed her ear lobe between his teeth and pulled softly. Roxanne moved even closer. He could feel her breasts press against him. He kissed her, and Roxanne's hand found his and pulled it from her waist down to her luscious rear. Megamind paused for a split second, then began to softly knead her ass.

This was a part of her body that Megamind had always admired. To firmly hold and rub those fleshy mounds was a heady rush. He needed about six more hands so that he could touch her everywhere. Roxanne was practically purring against his lips, molding her body to his. They broke apart and came up for air. Their foreheads touched, and she placed tiny kisses across the bridge of his nose.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as the expression on his face was almost painful.

Megamind opened his eyes and smiled at her "Yes Roxanne, I have never been better...much better than ok. You can believe that. How...I mean, um...do you enjoy my touch? I hope I'm not grabbing you too hard."

Roxanne touched a finger to his lips "No, Megs, it's perfect. I know this has to be hard for you, but trust me...you seem to be a natural at this. Let's not rush. We'll let nature take its course, ok?"

He nodded and stroked her cheek tenderly. "How could I be so lucky as to have you in my life? I went so long, thinking I would always be alone. You have no idea...,"

"I have more of an idea then you think, Megs." she interrupted. "I mean, we've know each other for a long time. When have you ever seen me with anyone, romantically speaking? Wayne and I were just friends. I chose not to get involved with anyone, because I just couldn't find the right guy. I hadn't met anyone who respects me, and truly listens to me until very recently. I think you may have notice I've claimed him as my own."

"I am indeed yours" he said quietly. He was embarrassed to discover that a tear had betrayed the overwhelming tide of emotion her words evoked. Each time Megamind thought his heart would surely burst, Roxanne would say something like that to fill it more. He wondered if there was a limit to the feeling she brought out of him.

She wiped away the tear and pulled him into a hug, gently stroking his face. He gave a watery chuckle. He pulled back to look into Roxanne's eyes, surprised to see unshed tears there. Funny how people so outwardly different could find such happiness with each other. He felt that this wasn't so much a time for words, but one of actions. Megamind pulled her into his lap. He kissed her head, her nose, and finally her lips. She threw her arms around him and returned the kiss fervently.

Their mood had shifted with the admission of their feelings. Megamind's heart swelled from the passionate caress of her lips. The wall that he had erected to protect himself began to crumble, as he could clearly feel the tender emotion of her kiss. His worked over nerves were soothed by it. He lost some of his hesitation and ran his hand down her back, creeping further still and grabbing her thigh. Losing control a bit more, he pushed her back and lay down beside her. Megamind slid his hand from the top of her back to the bend of her knee. He put his heart and soul on the table as they kissed. It had completely escaped his notice that he had taken the lead. His touch was more firm as he moved her leg to his waist.

Roxanne made a hungry sound that had an immediate effect on Megamind. He moved his kips to her neck again, running them up and down the graceful curve. He pulled her flush to his body and her breasts pressed into his chest. She must have felt how swollen he was against her leg and rubbed his obvious excitement with her thigh. He hissed and he felt the intensity of her touch through out his entire body. His hand left her leg and moved to her rib cage. He used his teeth lightly against her neck, and his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. Her need for more must have taken over, because she swiftly pulled his hand to cup the firm mounds. He stopped to look at her, gauging her expression. He saw caring, and her silent plea for him to continue.

He needed to get closed to her, but tendrils of doubt interrupted him. Everything was going so wonderfully right now, he didn't want to misread her and try to take it too far.

Roxanne once again lifted his drooping confidence by saying "Don't stop, Megs." she shifted in frustration. "Let me help you."

She sat up and crossed her arms across her stomach, and he wondered what she was doing. A moment later her tank top was gone. Roxanne was wearing a simple white lace bra but he could easily say nothing had ever been sexier. She helped him up, whispering "Lift up your arms."

Megamind willingly complied. He would deny her nothing, though he was suddenly on edge. He looked into her eyes and was nervous of her reaction.

Roxanne's eyes traveled down from his face to his chest. Slim as he was, he thankfully still had definition. Her gazed roved over his pecs and down to his flat stomach. He watched as her hand reached out to brush her fingers against his surprisingly soft skin. Megamind shivered at her touch and was held motionless with expectation. Roxanne pressed against him again, and they both sighed. His hands found the bare skin of her back. He slid them higher and bravely began to unhook the fastening of her bra. She captured his lips with a kiss as it was quickly removed and tossed to the side.

Roxanne was topless in front of him and it felt like a dream. Nothing this amazing could be real. Any moment the alarm would go off and end the best dream of his life. Better to make the most of it. He reached out and gently took a breast in each hand. Her eyes rolled back and she pressed into his touch. Her breathing grew ragged as he dragged his thumbs experimentally across her nipples.

Megamind's impatient side finally won. He kissed her briefly, and then once again trailed his lips down her neck.

A needy mewling sound escaped her when she realized he was moving lower still. With great relish, he captured a pink nub in his mouth.

"Ohhhh..," she sighed, spurring him on.

Curiously, the tip of her breast began to harden under his ministrations. He began to move his tongue around her nipple, delighting in the taste and feel of her warm skin. She lay back and pressed her hand to the back of his head, urging him closer. When his teeth grazed her, she let out a little squeal. Immediately he stopped "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he was surprised to hear a breathy giggle.

"No Megs, you didn't hurt me...you're driving me crazy. You seem to be a fast learner." He was instantly relieved.

Megamind was puzzled for a moment when she pulled away and stood up.

She grasped his hand "Come with me to my bed. I think we may be more comfortable there."

He swallowed hard and nodded, and followed her obediently down the hall. Her ass swung enticingly from side to side, hypnotizing him. When they reached her bedroom, she turned to face him. The skin of her face and neck was flushed and her eyes glittered with passion.

"The time for doubting anything is over, Megs. I...I want you."

Megamind nodded dumbly. Roxanne smiled at him, and quickly yanked off her pants. He stared at the unbelievable sight of her standing before him; wearing nothing but a tiny scrap of lace that he supposed was her underwear. Walking over to him, she hooked a finger into the waist band of his pants. He made no move to stop her when she deftly began to unbutton them. That didn't stop the rush of blood to his cheeks and ears, however.

After she rid him of the jeans, she sat down on the bed and patted beside her, indicating he should have a seat. They began to kiss, and the reality of the situation hit Megamind like a nuclear bomb. This was really happening. He was practically nude with the woman of his dreams. She pushed him back onto the bed. His chest rose and fell furiously.

Roxanne crawled up beside him to whisper in his ear "I just want you to lay there, Megs. This is...hmm...a new thing for you. I want to make it special." Without another word, she began to nibble on his ear and rub her hand softly up and down the front of his body. His eyes closed and he focused on the intense sensation. Her lips blazed a hot trail between his ear and neck, and her wandering hand dipped lower still. Her finger slid under the band of his boxers, and ran gently back and forth against him.

"Raise up your butt a little," she said, and he complied. Grasping either side of his underwear she eased them down slowly.

Time slowed to a crawl. Megamind forced his eyes open to witness her reaction when she saw what was hidden beneath. Every nerve ending in his body was fairly twitching with both trepidation and anticipation. Roxanne tossed the boxers aside. She raked her eyes up his body, and he was almost squirming with the effort to keep still. Her gaze held inquisitiveness and a bit of surprise. He let out an internal sigh of relief that she didn't look disgusted or disappointed.

Roxanne began to satisfy her curiosity by smoothing her hands over his legs in a gentle caress. Megamind was further swelling from her touch, and her eyes widened in surprise. It seemed as though his member was straining towards her.

A strangled gasp flew out of his mouth when Roxanne's fingers closed gently around him. The paleness of her hand stood out clearly against the deep violet color and made the scene before him even more stimulating. She looked Megamind directly in the eye while she explored with her hands.

After a few long moments of this sweet torture, Roxanne moved to lay beside Megamind so that she could treat him with a kiss. She was slowly stroking him as she deepened the kiss into blissful dance.

Megamind couldn't have imagined that _anyone_ could make him feel this way. The combination of her kiss and her touch made his hips begin to move of their own accord, struggling to get...somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where it was. Now that she touched him so freely, a hot need thrumming stronger with each move she made.

He almost came completely unglued with her next move; he watched in shock as Roxanne's face lowered, and her mouth closed over him.

"Rox..ahh. Wha..." was the closest thing to a coherent question he could muster.

Each slow movement Roxanne made brought a gasp or a moan from Megamind. After a few more heated moments, she sat up. Going up on her knees, she took off her panties.

Megamind forgot embarrassment entirely as he finally was able to appreciate her fully. She allowed his hands to move to her waist and slide up the length of her torso. Roxanne grabbed his hand and pulled him to a sitting position. They pressed their naked bodies together and their lips met ardently. The next following moments passed as they enjoyed the contact of their lips and flesh together for the first time.

Without a warning they were laying back down, and he was pinned underneath her...he had no idea how that had happened.

Roxanne sat up, and Megamind felt the moist heat from between her legs brush his length. She moved wickedly against him and bent to kiss him hungrily, positioning her body with precision. Before Megamind could ask her what she was doing, Roxanne rose up and plunged back down.

Megamind could feel himself slowly being sheathed in an incredibly warm, slick tunnel. It contracted around him and they both groaned loudly. He stared up at Roxanne in disbelief, and she smiled gently, cupping his face in her hand. She moved to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, Roxanne began to move slowly. Her walls clutched tightly as she made love to him.

He wanted to tell her that this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. He wanted to say that he felt whole for the first time in his entire life. The only thing he managed was to call her name breathlessly over and over as she pulled him closer to that somewhere.

Megamind wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to his chest, his body rising to meet her every move. Their movements steadily increased in tempo until she gyrated wildly above him. The heat in his lower body climbed to a fever pitch. Roxanne cried his name loudly, her whole body stiffening spasmodically.

Megamind cried out along with her. The heat exploded inside him, and his release almost blinded him with intense shocks of pleasure shooting through every vein in his body. Light bloomed behind his closed eyes as be buried his face in her damp neck to muffle his cries.

Neither one of the moved or spoke for a long while. It was Megamind who broke the silence first. "Roxanne, you were..." he sighed happily "_Incredouble_."

She giggled quietly "You weren't too bad your self there Megs." She began to relax against him, her breathing becoming deep and steady.

He closed his eyes and whispered "Roxanne?"

"Hmm?" she answered groggily.

Megamind's heart began thumping and he gathered every last piece of courage within him to say, "I...I love you, Roxanne."

She raised up her head and kissed his cheek "And I love you, Megs."

_-awww! gotta love those sweet moments. _

_So, I have to be honest about a few things. Someone pointed out that I went a little OOC. Admitted. But here's the truth as I see it- fiction is just that...fiction. Especially when us measly fans write about our faves. Having Roxy trip out over an eighties moment in the last chapter was me trying to breathe a little life into her character. I mean, if you think about it, most of us have at LEAST one thing in our life that turns us into a screeching over-excited teenager. Oh well, we can't please everyone all the time._

_Be warned. This review made me really want to get creative. I have been mulling over on where to go with this tale, bouncing ideas off some friends. Your warning is this : __**Please do not continue to read this story if you expect it to remain true to the norm for the Meganind universe. I am about to go back to the Formerly Evil lair, grab some ray guns, hold you sideways and go all AU on your asses :3**_


	4. Love, Picnics and Meteors

_****disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or make money selling ideas about them. Suing me will win you zilch! ****_

_OK, here we go with another chappie. There will be a brief moment where the point of view will switch to Minion and Roxanne, then back to Megamind. _

_Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! It really is nice to know that my entry into FanFic seems to be off to a good start._

_A special thank you to mommy2caitlyn. Thank you for your advise, and for the Beta of this chapter!  
><em>

_If you haven't heard, I have been bitten by the AU bug. Don't say I didn't warn you..._

Chapter 4***

Roxanne and Megamind lay peacefully in the after glow of their union, and Roxanne was sleeping at his side. While he was completely relaxed and satisfied, there was far too much on his mind for him to join her. His thoughts were focused on what had just happened. He had finally slept with Roxanne. He had always imagined that it would be wonderful, but his fantasies did no justice to the way she made him feel. In fact, even hours later he still felt an occasional tingle from his release.

However, the sensations of the body paled in comparison to the emotion it had stirred. Megamind thought about the split second after he had admitted the depths of his feelings to Roxanne. His mind froze in mortification...had he really said that out loud, like an inexperienced love-sick fool?

A heartbeat later she brushed the embarrassment aside by telling him that she loved him. As soon as the whispered words passed her lips, he melted. He was so full of giddy happiness; he could have danced...or sang...or climbed to the roof of her building and proclaimed their love to the world. He was happy though, just to hold her in his arms.

After a while she turned over to her other side. Megamind decided she wouldn't mind if he took a shower. He was slightly embarrassed to remember that he didn't have anything clean to wear, and hesitated to get out of the bed naked in the pale light of dawn. Then, he supposed it really didn't matter as she had seen every part of his body. He blushed, and figured it would take time to get over being this timid about his nudity.

He grabbed his discarded boxers, deciding they would do for now as he had only worn them for a few hours. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. So much had happened during the night that he half expected to look different somehow. He was relieved to see the same old face staring back at him.

Megamind turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to his liking. He sighed in satisfaction when he stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. The warm water was soothing and for a moment he felt normal. He closed his eyes and let the flow wash over his face. He took his time washing, careful not to miss a spot. No matter what the situation, he liked to stay meticulously clean. His tranquility was broken when the shower curtain was pulled aside suddenly, surprising an undignified screech out of his mouth.

"Calm down, Megs, it's just me!" Roxanne said with a laugh.

He visibly squirmed when she boldly looked him up and down. It took all his will power not to grab a washcloth to cover himself.

"May I join you?" she purred.

He only nodded. She climbed in and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his lower back. They both sighed happily at the contact of skin on skin. It felt amazing to hold her. They contentedly embraced in the warm spray for a long moment. Roxanne leaned back to smile at him and kissed his cheek.

"So, what s the plan for today?" she asked.

"Well, I have to at least go back to the lair at some point," Megamind said after some thought. He blushed "You know, because I didn't really have the foresight to pack for a sleepover."

Roxanne laughed. "I mean besides the obvious. The weather is supposed to be really nice today. Maybe we can throw together some lunch, grab Minion and head down to the park for a picnic...how does that sound?"

Megamind smiled widely and nodded. "That sounds like fun!" he said. Megamind was so pleased that she always thought to include Minion on their outings so he didn't feel left out. Thinking about how wonderful she was made him impulsively kiss her. Roxanne responded affectionately. His body was responding with some _affection_ of its own. Suddenly, any thoughts of continuing the conversation were forgotten.

oo~~oo~~oo

They toweled off together, both shivering. Roxanne and Megamind had stayed in the shower long after the water had turned cold, which oddly enough added another dimention to the experience. He slipped on his boxers while she pulled on her robe, both in obvious good spirits.

"I am going to call Minion right after breakfast. He packs the most _delight-foul_ picnic baskets," Megamind stated.

Roxanne giggled at the mispronunciation. He raised his eyebrows quizzically, and she shook her head. "It's nothing, just a random thought. What sounds good for breakfast?"

Megamind shrugged. "Whatever you have here will be fine."

"How about pancakes?" Roxanne asked with a smile.

Megamind nodded. "Sounds good to me," he said, pulling her into a hug and nuzzling her neck.

Walking to the kitchen, Roxanne went to the cabinets and began pulling out pans and ingredients. Since he was as useful in the kitchen as a match in a powder keg, Megamind decided to sit at the table to keep her company. It was moments like this that he really paused to consider his good fortune. He felt lucky to sit in her small kitchen and chat while she cooked. When their food was ready, they continued to plan the day while they ate.

"Maybe we can rent some bikes while we are at the park." he suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Do you think Minion will ride bikes with us?"

Megamind nodded. "Minion loves to ride bikes, and he does a pretty impressive wheelie!"

Roxanne laughed. "Well that's settled then. Why don't you go ahead and call Minion and have him bring your clothes while I get ready. You know that's going to take a while." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Megamind shook his head, frowning slightly. "Honestly, I don't know why you go through all that trouble. You are already gorgeous, you don't really need makeup."

She smiled and bent over to kiss his cheek. "That may be true, Megs...but I am comfortable with only you seeing the_ real_ me." She then kissed his lips and sashayed into her bedroom.

He stared off into space with a goofy expression, lost in thought about Roxanne.

Remembering his mission, he mumbled "Oh, right...I'm supposed to be calling Minion."

He walked into the bedroom to get his phone. Roxanne was still in her robe, sitting to apply her makeup. He dug his phone out of the pocket of his rumpled jeans. After retrieving it, he folded them and laid them neatly on her dresser. He walked back to the living room and flipped the phone open to dial the Lair.

"Hello!" Minion said cheerfully.

"Ollo, Minion. I need you to do a few things for me."

"Of course, Sir. Let me just grab some paper." Megamind heard rustling in the background.

"That won't be necessary, it's just two things. First, grab me some clothing suitable for a day at the park, then pack a nice lunch for us all. Roxanne suggested a picnic...wasn't that a wonderful idea?"

"Certainly. I must say, Sir...you seem pretty chipper this morning. I also noticed that you didn't come home at all last night..." Minion trailed off suggestively.

Megamind feigned innocence. "Hmm. Did you, now?"

"Don't play coy with me Sir!"

"Oh, Minion...it was the best night of my life!" he gushed "I can't even think of the words to describe...what happened." Megamind's voice dropped to a whisper. "She said that she loves me, Minion."

Minion squealed like a happy child "Really, sir? That's amazing!"

"You have no idea." Megamind sighed happily. "So anyway, I will see you soon."

They said their goodbyes just as Roxanne emerged from her bedroom. She looked lovely, of course, and was dressed casually for their outing. When he looked closely at her shirt, he smiled. She had changed into a fitted white t-shirt with Megamind's signature lightning bolt symbol. Paired with jeans and sneakers, she looked ready for a day at the park.

As they had momentarily satisfied their libidos, Roxanne and Megamind chatted on the couch while they waited for Minion. She scooted closer to lean against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was idly rubbing his chest while his fingers caressed her arm. He sighed contentedly "Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I wanted to tell you that what happened between us...it was the best night that I can remember in my entire life," he said in a quiet voice."You were..." he paused to gaze down at her. As badly as he wanted to look away, Megamind felt he should make eye contact when talking about something so meaningful. "...you were amazing. I feel like the luckiest man in the universe. I had no idea that...I mean...is it always so powerful?" he wondered.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Well, sex is an interesting thing, Megs. It's a single experience that can mean something totally different each time it happens. Most people break each one down into categories. When you are with someone just for that purpose, and you don't have strong ties to them, it's referred to as sex. If you are both...ahh...particularly_ hungry_ and act more with your primal instincts, we call it fucking." He turned an intriguing shade of purple at her vulgarity, but nodded in understanding and motioned for her to continue. "We have an emotional connection, and what we shared was something special...called making love."

He tried to find the right words to explain the way he felt. "I can understand why it's called that," he murmured, and then took her hands in his. "I love you Roxanne. I don't think I can promise to be perfect, but I can promise to be with you for as long as you will have me." Megamind's words rang with humble honesty.

She cradled his face in her hands "I couldn't imagine life without you." she said simply.

They silently embraced, holding each other close. They didn't speak; both feeling that words would be inadequate.

Not long after, a knock on the door startled them. They had been so wrapped up in their own little private bubble they had forgotten about Minion for a moment. Roxanne kissed his cheek and jumped off the couch.

"Coming!" she called. She opened the door and Minion was on the other side grinning widely. He carried a huge covered basket and an overnight bag.

"Why good morning, Ms. Ritchi!" he said happily.

"Good morning, Minion. Can I help you bring anything inside?" she offered.

"Oh, no Ms. Ritchi, I can handle it. I just wanted to bring our lunch in so it didn't get warm sitting in the car." he explained, setting it down on the table. He handed Megamind his clothes and sat down on the couch.

"Ok, you two. I will be dressed in a blink of the eye, and then we can get this show on the road." Megamind said as the carried the bag into her bedroom to change.

Minion turned to Roxanne once the door was closed. "Ms Ritchi, may I tell you something?" he asked quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"Of course, Minion. What's on your mind?" She was curious about what the little fish had to say.

"Sir looks happier than I have ever seen him. We have been together our entire lives, and he finally seems to have found what he has been looking for all along," Minion said with a smile. "In no time at all, you filled an emptiness that he's carried with him for a long time. It's written all over his face."

Roxanne was touched, and she impulsively hugged him. He returned it carefully, as not to bruise her with his metal arms.

"That's really sweet, Minion. Thank you for telling me. I know that you are more like a brother than a friend, and it means a lot that you feel that way," she said with a smile. Then they were quiet, and waited patiently for Megamind to finish dressing.

Megamind entered the room dressed in another jean and t-shirt ensemble. Minion double checked to make sure that he hadn t forgotten anything. Once the inventory was complete, they all made their way downstairs.

oo~~oo~~oo

It was a perfect day at the park. The weather was quite warm, but a cool wind and plenty of shade trees made it comfortable. The sky was a rich blue, filled with fluffy white clouds. They sat on a hill, under a massive tree. Roxanne and Megamind had worked up quite an appetite riding bikes, and now their stomachs were filled by the over-abundance of food. Everyone stretched out on the blanket, sharing an amiable silence. Now and then, one of them would notice a funny shaped cloud and point it out to the others, but they were mostly quiet. Children screamed with happiness while on the playground, and it was music to Megamind's ears. It was nice to have a peaceful moment with his best friend and the love of his life.

It was Megamind's hyper-sensitive hearing that picked up an odd rushing noise in the distance. It sounded similar to the noise of a jet engine, but more powerful. It increased in volume to the point where Roxanne and Minion could hear it too.

"Hmm, wonder what that sound is?" she mumbled to herself.

Megamind stood up and scanned the skies for the source. At first, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Until he spotted a pinprick of light in the distance. He watched curiously; the noise increased in volume as the light grew closer.

"Sir," Minion moved to stand beside him. "What in the world is that?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure." Megamind admitted.

They stared for a long while, Megamind was squinting to try and focus on the object. Suddenly, he gasped in horror and moved like lighting to shove Roxanne and Minion to the ground.

"It's a meteor, GET DOWN!" he screamed. There wasn't time to escape, as Megamind calculated it would make impact any moment, very near the bottom of the hill. "Minion, stay with her...keep her safe!" He demanded over his shoulder, launching into a run. "I have to warn all these people...they have no idea!"

Megamind ran down the gentle slope, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Everyone, to the top of the hill...take cover quickly!" They followed his instruction and hurried up the hill. Minion guided them to an area that Megamind had shouted was safe, and had them ball up with their arms over their heads. After a speedy inspection showed no one remained, Megamind flew back up the hill. He narrowly avoided the large mass. After a deafening roar, the impact of the meteor shook the ground violently.

The silence was profound for the longest time. Then seemingly everyone in the crowd recovered at once, and their voices swelled in volume, wondering what had happened.

Megamind was now standing at the edge of the crater, his face turning deadly pale when he realized how close his call really was. On the left side of his body, his clothing was smoldering from the heat that had brushed against him. After a deep breath, he checked to make sure everyone was ok. They were all shaken terribly, but no one had sustained serious injury.

He slid halfway down the side of the crater the meteor created to investigate further. Everyone crowded around the edge, wanting a peek at what lay below. As the smoke cleared, Megamind made a strangled sound of shock. Nestled halfway into the ground at the bottom of the whole was a perfectly round metal object, almost the size of a small bus. He saw something catching the sunlight...a window?

"Everyone be careful!" he called out when the projectile began to hiss. The crowd watched in horrified fascination as a round hatch lifted. Two black-clad arms shakily reached over the edge of the opening, trying to climb out.

Fearlessly, he reacted. Megamind went the rest of the way down to help whoever was in there.

"I am here to assist you," he announced clearly as he reached the bottom "I mean you no harm." He leaned down to try and pull them out, getting his first look at the stranger.

He froze. Looking back at him was a faintly battered female face. A face shockingly similar to his.

"Impossible," he whispered through clenched teeth.

Green eyes as striking as his own looked up in surprise and relief.

"Mykaal...I found you." she managed before loosing consciousness.

_DUN DUN DUUUUN!_

_See, I warned you :)_

_I wanted to give credit where it's due. I first saw Megamind's name in works by sevandor1 , who has some AMAZING work. IF you haven't read anything from this talented author, please go search for them now!_

_Dear FluffyFurball , hope you still like where this is going :)  
><em>


	5. The Unexpected Guest

_Alright, another chappie up and ready. I want to say thank you for all the nice reviews, and even for the critical ones. I understand that a lot of people aren't big fans of AU. I dunno, I feel it opens up mad possibilities. Things are for sure out of the norm, and will continue to do so for the duration. Feel free to pass along ideas, people. I am always up for suggestions!_

A million thoughts raced through Megamind's brain in a flash. How was this possible? How did she escape? How did she end up an Earth? He would surely question her later, but for now he needed to get her out of the ship and find out how badly she was hurt. He carefully extracted her from the craft. 

"Minion, I could use some help here."

The look on Minion's face was profound shock when he saw who Megamind held in his arms. He didn't move, and stared in disbelief.

"Stop gawking and get me out of here!" Megamind demanded

"Of course, Sir." Minion extended his robotic arms and reached down to pull them out of the crater. As the crowd got a better look at what was happening, they began talking excitedly to one another.

Megamind looked like he had seen a ghost, for good reason. His planet was long gone and he was supposed to be the only surviving member of his race. After being set on his feet by Minion, he laid the stranger down on the grass. He gave her a cursory exam, but he could find no evidence of serious injury. Just a few scattered cuts a bruises. Her clothing looked similar to what he had remembered his parents wearing. The ship she came in was not familiar to him. It was round like his pod had been. This is where the similarities ended. It was much bigger, and the metal was completely smooth and very dark.

Megamind looked up just as a breathless Roxanne ran over to join him.

"Oh My God, Megs…who is she? I…I thought you were the only one left." She said in a strained voice.

He shook his head "I don't know any more than you do. I am just as surprised as anyone." He answered quietly. "Minion, take this…woman to the car. We need to get her to the Lair."

"I'm on it." Minion replied, cautiously lifting the mysterious visitor.

Megamind sat there, shocked to the point that he was perfectly still and quiet. Roxanne kneeled down beside him and put her arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

"Come on, Megs. Let's get back to the car."

He nodded and followed her, still not speaking. When they made it to the car, they found Minion giving orders to a group of Brain Bots. He told them to retrieve the craft and take it immediately to the lair's air craft hangar.

They stood and watched the loud little dog-like robots fly into the crater and began to pull the ship out of the ground. It was slow going. The ship had been going extremely fast, and Megamind was surprised it didn't fully sink into the ground. Even with his brain in a tail spin, he couldn't wait to get a look at it. There was nothing that could be more exiting to Megamind than learning about new technology. The ship was pulled free with a groaning sound.

The three friends climbed into the invisible car, and were followed back to the lair by the ship. All were quiet on the way, lost in thought.

Back at the Formerly Evil Lair, Minion, Megamind and Roxanne sat in the control room. Minion had done everything he could to make sure their guest was comfortable. She showed no signs of waking up any time soon, so they say and waited impatiently for her eyes to open.

Minion and Roxanne were covertly glancing at Megamind with concern plain on their faces. He had yet to speak a word since they had left the park. His face was severe, and he was completely lost in thought. The same question kept turning over and over…._How?_

They all jumped when Roxanne's phone began to ring.

"Hello?''

With his keen ears, Megamind could clearly hear the conversation.

"Hey, Roxy it's me. I heard about everything that went down over at Memorial Park. I know that my little buddy took care of everything! He did...right?"

Megamind rolled his eyes.

"Everything's fine, Wayne. Now is just not the time to talk about it…I'll call you later." Roxanne said, hanging up before the retired hero could ask any more questions.

The phone call seemed to have snapped Megamind out of it. He blinked hard, and sighed. Standing up, he turned to address Minion "Let's go to the hangar and check out that ship." He turned to Roxanne. "You can come if you like, or you can go upstairs and relax." He offered.

She smiled and shook her head "Thanks anyway, Megs. I need to get down to the station. That place has to be a mad house by now." She stood and leaned to kiss Megamind's temple, resting her head tenderly on his shoulder. "You want me to come back over when I get done?"

He gave her a tired smile. "Roxanne, you have to know that you are welcome here any time," he said, standing up and pulling her into a warm hug. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered "Love you." The knowledge that he could say those words to her was still new, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He let the embrace linger.

"I love you too, Megs." She whispered.

His heart soared…nothing could have brought him down. He forgot everything, every worry in that moment. Maybe he was still in the lair, or maybe he was in heaven. Either could have been possible. Sighing, he kissed her briefly. "I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye." She said, but made no move to disengage herself from Megamind's arms.

They looked startled when Minion began to laugh loudly. Both Megamind and Roxanne had forgotten he was even in the room.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Minion said with a chuckle. "I couldn't help it…that was so _CUTE!_" His smile stretched from fin to fin. He was so sincere; they had to join and began to giggle.

Roxanne grabbed her purse "Alright, I'm really going this time." She pecked Megamind on the cheek and mock-punched Minion's furry shoulder on her way to the door.

Megamind watched her wistfully as she left. Minion had started to snort from the effort not to laugh.

Megamind loftily pretended not to notice, and said "Come, Minion, we have work to do." He ordered one of his mature Brain Bots to watch over the stranger, with instruction to get him immediately if she woke up. They walked in companionable silence to the newest addition to the Formerly Evil Lair. After turning a new leaf and becoming the protector of Metro City, he quickly requested permission from the mayor to build a small air craft hangar. You never knew when it would come in handy, and he had always wanted his own jet. He figured if he was going straight, that he should probably get a permit.

When they reached the hanger, Megamind and Minion began their investigation. The craft was so much larger than the one they had arrived it, and it definitely looked more advanced. It looked like it had been built recently, even after crashing so dramatically. He only noticed a few minor scratches. He climbed into the ship. He noticed that nothing seemed broken, and the power supply was still operating. Since he wasn't able to read the language on the controls, he didn't touch anything. The last thing he needed was to accidentally launch himself into space. He would have to wait until the pilot woke up to study this part of the ship further.

Megamind walked into what had to be the living quarters. He was surprised to find a large cozy room. It had a single chair and what had to be a bed (even though it looked like a pile of pillows...it was rather nest-like.). There was a table for one and a device that was similar to a laptop. From the evidence in this room, Megamind was sure that she was traveling alone.

Which is why he was so startled when he felt something hard ram into his foot. He shrieked in surprise, looking down to see what was hitting his foot. He was treated to his second dose of impossibility. Incased in a glass dome, running into his foot like a madman, was a Minion!

"You there! Where is my mistress? Tell me where she is right this moment, or I will be forced to harm you!"

Despite his shock, Megamind snorted in amusement. "What will you do, little one…pound my foot until I crumble to your might?" he said, as he bent down to pick up the angry fish that swam in wild circles. He studied the new arrival, who looked a bit different than his own Minion. The fins were a bit larger, and more…flowing. The little growths on this Minion's head were longer. Other than that, they could have been twins. The screaming fish was cursing him loudly. He chuckled "Calm down, little one, your Mistress is safe. You crash landed in the middle of a park, and she passed out right after I pulled her out of the ship. Maybe you can tell us why she won't wake up."

Megamind carried the furious creature out of the ship, tucking it under his arm. When Minion saw his counterpart, he gasped. When it caught sight of him, it stopped caterwauling instantly. "Oh, thank goodness…you have to help me! Get this peasant to put me down. I have to get to my Mistress so that we can continue to look for Mykaal."

Minion pointed at Megamind "You found him."

The second Minion looked at Megamind in surprise and began to apologize profusely. "Your majesty, forgive me! I had no idea it was you. I am still recovering from sleep mode, so I didn't recognize..."

"Um, you can stop now. I mean, I can understand why you think I'm royalty," Megamind said with a crooked smile "But you must have _mistooken_ me for someone else. I'm a former Evil Overlord, but I am no one's king."

"Your right, Sir," Minion said "You would actually be called the Emperor."

Megamind stared at him for a long moment, and then started to laugh. "Oh ho ho, Minion…you are such a kidder!" His laughter faded as his best friend continued to look at him with a serious expression.

"I'm not joking, Sir." Minion looked extremely uncomfortable, and trained his eyes on the floor. "I didn't think this would be something I would ever have to tell you. Being the last of your kind is bad enough. Telling you that we were supposed to be the ruler of a planet that got sucked into a black hole would have made things worse." The expression on Minion's face was heartbreaking. "I was trying to protect you, Sir. I was doing my job." He said in a broken whisper.

Megamind was quiet; a range of emotions played over his face. His first reaction was anger. He was in disbelief that he could keep something so _huge_ a secret. What gave Minion the right to keep anything from him?

But Minion had a point. Growing up thinking that he was the sole survivor _had_ been hard. It was something that he would never wish on anyone. To have the added weight of something he could never have added to his burden may have broken him. He found it hard to stay angry. Sure, Minion could be a bit of a mother hen sometimes, but his heart was in the right place. He knew that the little fish was only trying to do what was best for him and keep him safe. Megamind sighed heavily. "I understand, Minion. I won't lie; I'm a little miffed you never said anything. However, I understand your reasoning."

He could see the relief on Minion's face…but there was something else there. Minion looked like he was deliberating something. Knowing each expression well, Megamind could almost see the wheels turning in Minion's head. "There's something that you are not telling me." He stated, not bothering to ask.

Minion hesitantly met his eyes. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I know who that is in there, Sir."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, on our planet not everyone had a Minion. Only members of the royal family get one. There's only one other way to get a Minion as a child outside the royal family."

Megamind raised his eyebrows. "What, did she win it in a contest?"

The other Minion looked outraged "A contest? How ridiculous! And just to let you know, I'm a _she _not an_ it." _She blurted, then covered her mouth with trembling fins "Forgive me, sire…I meant no disrespect!"

Megamind shook his head "Listen, Min…um…._Ms _Minion. I just found out that I am royalty. I'm not going to change who I am for a title that means nothing. You don't have to apologize for speaking up," he looked pointedly at Minion "You were saying?"

"OK, sir…you know that you were an only child, so she didn't get her Minion that way," He paused, and then locked gazes with Megamind. "The only other was that she could have been given a Minion is through joining with a member of the royal family, or betrothed to one." Minion looked obviously uncomfortable when he said this.

Megamind looked down at the glass dome in his hands"Is this true?" he asked quietly.

She nodded "Yes, sire. Minion's telling the truth,"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the Brain Bot he had left in charge of their guest rushed into the room _bowging_ loudly. Megamind and Minion ran to the small room they used as an infirmary. Charging into the door, they saw the woman sitting up rubbing her forehead.

Her Minion obviously wanted down, as she was banging herself against the glass. Megamind put her on the floor, and she quickly rolled over to her Mistress. She bent down to pick her up.

"How are you feeling?" Megamind asked.

She looked up at him. She looked extremely happy to see him "Mykaal…is that really you?"

It was very odd to hear someone using his real name. The last person to call him that was his mother. He sighed. "Yes, and you are…"

She flushed a light purple "Sorry I have been so rude, I should have introduced myself! She sat up straighter, and her voice became more formal "I am Adealaida, your betrothed."

She smiled "Minion and I have been searching for you so long…I can't believe we found you."

"Well, here I am," he said awkwardly. He knew it sounded pretty stupid, but he didn't want to lie and say he was happy about her reason for trying to find him. "We have been trying to wake you up for a while now, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you…did you hit your head or something?"

"Well, I remember waking up for a moment when you pulled me out of my ship, probably because of the crash. I went right back into to sleep mode."

Megamind looked curiously at her "Your Minion mentioned something about that earlier. What is this 'sleep mode'?"

"It's something I invented to make our lives easier. We noticed after traveling space for weeks and months on end it would…well, it would make us pretty crazy. Minion and I would argue for days on end, we couldn't help ourselves. While we were docked on land and I came to my senses, I knew I had to do something. I created a formula that's pumped through the ventilation system on my ship. I have to give Minion a drop in her dome. The formula puts us to sleep for the duration of the trip. It also has time-release nutrients so that we don't waste away." She said proudly.

Megamind couldn't help being impressed. He had never really met someone as intelligent as himself. Although, it was totally plausible that all of his people had been geniuses.

Adealaida hopped off her cot and walked to where Megamind stood. She surprised him by kneeling. She bowed he head before saying "Sire, I am grateful that we have found you. I am ready to take my place at your side."

Megamind and Minion exchanged a worried glance. Megamind mouthed the words '_What do I do now?"_

Minion shrugged.

"_Thanks a lot, Minion._" Megamind cleared his throat. "Um, Adealaida…you can stop that now." He was extremely uncomfortable. He was finding it hard to find any words to say, not to mention the _right _words. "What do you mean take your place?"

She looked up at him, still kneeling on the floor in front of him. "We have been promised since the day I was born. I am to be your life-mate, Mykaal. We will join, and together we will begin to rebuild our people." Her eyes were bright, and hectic purple spots painted her cheeks.

"Adealaida, please get up. We," he sighed heavily, this was not a conversation he looked forward to. "We need to talk." Megamind reached down to pull her to her feet. "Minion, why don't you be a gentleman and let Ms Minion use one of your spare bodies so that she can get around better."

"Excellent idea, Sir!" he bent down to speak to his female counterpart "May I?" he asked, indicating her was going to pick her up.

"Mistress, do you think this is wise?" Ms Minion asked; clearly not keen on the idea of leaving her Mistress alone…even if it was with her betrothed.

Adealaida smiled "Mykaal is right," her voice dripped with insinuation "We need some time to _talk_."

Megamind and Minion looked at each other worriedly. This was not going to be pleasant. Minion picked up Ms Minion and walked to the door, pulling it closed silently behind him.

Megamind was alarmed to see Adealaida looking at him with a predatory look in her eyes. He quickly ran to a chair and sat down and waved his hand to the chair next to him. "Why don't you sit? I have some questions that I would like to ask you."

"Of course, Sire."

"Please, I would rather you didn't call me that," he was really getting tired of the word 'sire'. "How did you escape?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"My father. He was also prepared for the worse, he had to be. As the Emperor's son and his betrothed, it was decided that we should both have a means to get off planet. Even though no one thought we would ever have to. When our planet began to crumble, we were both sent into space. My pod was programmed to follow yours."

Megamind frowned in deep thought "But I don't remember seeing you." He said.

"As soon as we cleared the atmosphere, I was hit by something and it knocked me off course. The navigational systems went haywire, and we crashed landed in a galaxy not too far from where ours had been. Thankfully, we ended up on a planet with kind, intelligent beings. They took us in, and raised us as their own."

"How did you know we were…engaged?" he asked curiously.

"My father had installed a program that taught our history, and had instructions to find you at all costs. When I was still young I disassembled my pod to see how it worked. When I figured it out, I started building a larger ship. The creatures who took us in weren't too pleased with the idea of us leaving, but they knew my destiny."

Megamind's voice was strained "How long have you been looking for me?"

Adealaida stood up "Twenty years, Mykaal." She leaned over to brush her cheek against his "Twenty years is a long wait. Let's make up for lost time." She whispered, her lips coming dangerously close.

Megamind squeaked, letting himself slide down and out of the chair. As soon as his butt touched the floor, he scrambled to his feet and started to back away. This was not going well at all. "Listen, Adealaida…there is something I need to tell you."

She continued her advance "Can't it wait?"

"Stop!" he said loudly, holding out his arms

Adealaida paused "Have I done something to displease you?"

Megamind shook his head "No, Adealaida…but…" he was trying to choose his words carefully "…destinies can change"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression "What do you mean by that?"

Megamind returned to his chair, waiting for her to join him before he answered. "Adealaida, you have to understand that I had no idea that someone else besides me had survived. I have lived most of my life here on Earth, and it has become home to me. Since this is my home, I have built a life here."

"Is that what you are so worried about? If this planet makes you happy, we can remain here."

"I will be on this little rock until the day I die. You and Ms Minion are welcome to stay, of course, but…"

She raised her eyebrows "But?"

Megamind looked away "It's like I said, things can change. The people of earth are my family now, even though we got off to a rocky start. I…I can't join with you."

Adealaida's eyes went wide "_What_?"

Megamind quickly came to the conclusion this was the hardest thing he had to tell a complete stranger in his life "Adealaida, I didn't know you were out there. I have made a life for myself here…with Roxanne. I'm so sorry." He said. He couldn't imagine how horrible she must have felt. She had given up her whole life to search for someone who she couldn't have.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she cried

He shook his head sadly "I'm afraid I'm not, Adealaida."

Tears began to glisten in her eyes "I can't believe this…I have been waiting for this moment my whole life. How could this happen?" She said quietly, the tears falling freely now. She stood and turned her back on him. "Where is my ship?"

"Follow me, I'll take you to the hangar." He said in a heavy voice.

Megamind led the way, trailed silently by Adealaida. When they reached her ship, he turned to face her "Adealaida, I…"

"Just leave me alone, Mykaal. I need to be by myself for a while." She walked past him, and boarded the craft.

Since he was obviously of no use here at the moment, Megamind went to go find Minion. He found him and Ms Minion in the lab. Minion was coaching her on the finer points of controlling the artificial body.

They both turned to him as he walked through the doorway. Minion could see something was very wrong, and said "Sir, is everything alright?"

Megamind shook his head sadly. "No, Minion. I had to tell her…about Roxanne." He turned to Adealaida's Minion "You should probably go and check on her, she's really upset right now."

"Why, what happened, Sire?" Ms Minion asked.

Minion was the one to answer. "He had to tell your Mistress that he's already with someone."

Ms Minion was instantly distraught and demanded Minion take her to Adealaida at once. They hurried off, leaving Megamind alone on the lab. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor feeling horribly guilty. He hated that he had to tell Adealaida something so awful so soon after she woke up, but there had been no avoiding it. It would have been wrong to let her believe that they would be together. He wished that there was something he could say to make her feel better, but knew it was no use. He sat quietly thinking, only breaking his silence when he heard the door open.

"Is everything alright, Megs?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind told her everything that had happened. When he had finished, Roxanne was crying.

"Oh, Megs…that's terrible." She said her voice breaking.

"I know, Roxanne. I told her that she is welcome to stay here, but I am sure that after all this…"

He was interrupted by Adealaida "Mykaal, there is nothing that can change the way everything has worked out, I know that," she said with a sigh "But I am duty bound as your last subject to remain with you. No," she said raising her hand when Megamind opened his mouth to speak "No, Sire. You will not tell me to leave. I have looked for you my whole life. Just because we are not meant to join, doesn't mean we can't try to be friends." Adealaida said with a small smile.

She walked over to Roxanne "You must be my lord's mate," she bowed low, and Roxanne looked at Megamind with a puzzled expression. He shrugged.

"I am honored to meet you, my Lady. Minion and I would like to stay, if it is permissible, Lady."

Roxanne looked at her, slightly surprised at the reception. All things considered, Adealaida should hate het guts. She also was taken aback that the decision for Adealaida to stay was up to her. She didn't think it was her choice to make "That's sweet of you to ask, but it's up to Megs. It is his Lair after all.

Adealaida shook her head. "No Lady, I would not be a very honorable woman if I didn't ask you, since you are joined to Mykaal."

"Well I don't mind! Listen, it was really nice to meet you, Adealaida." She said, and then turned to Megamind. "Hey, Megs…want to walk me out?"

Megamind quickly agreed. The urge to take her in his arms was hard to resist, but he didn't want to rub salt in Adealaida's wounds.

Roxanne waved to Adealaida "It was nice to meet you! We will have to talk later, but right now I have a ton of work to do."

"It was nice to meet you too, Lady." Adealaida said, smiling.

Megamind walked Roxanne out of the door. Neither of them saw the smile melt from Adealaida's face, and her expression changed into one of hateful spite.

"That bitch is dead." She whispered.

_Oh wow, watch out Roxie...this chick has it in for you! What in the world will happen next?_


	6. We're the Good Guys Now

_****disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and make no money by writing stories about them. Suing me will cost YOU money XD_

_So here it is, Chapter 6. My computer is all to sh*t right now, and won't do anything but piss me off. I have to use someone else's laptop to get my story done. If you are following this story…thank you for your patience. I have finished writing the next chapter (by hand), and now must find the time to get in onto the lap top. Don't fret, I am working on it __J_

_To those who are wary of my liberties with AU, I am sorry to say that you may not be too happy with me. I apologize, and thank you for hanging in there this long. _

_Be warned, this chapter contains adult situations (because, I mean...we like that kinds of thing :D)_

_Once again, thank you all for reading. You guys are cool!_

_P.S…Following is a listing of some of the songs I've listened to while writing this fic. Please track them down and listen if you so desire. I have used lines from a few of these songs sprinkled throughout this fic._

_Boys Don't Cry- The Cure, Bulletproof…wish I was- Radiohead, Come Undone- Duran Duran, Destiny- Zero 7, Easy- Faith No More, Fascination Street- The Cure, Green Eyes- Coldplay, Killing Me Softly- Lauren Hill and the Fugees, Let's Go to Bed- The Cure, Like A Prayer- Madonna, Paranoid Android- Radiohead, Sanctuary (Opening)- Utada Hikaru, A Sorta Fairytale- Tori Amos, Space Oddity- David Bowie, Street Spirit (Fade Out)- Radiohead, A Forest- The Cure, Slow Life (With Victoria Legend), Hey You- Pink Floyd, Caught a Lite Sneeze- Tori Amos, You Got Me- Ericka Badu and The Roots, Why Can't I Be You- The Cure, Something I Can Never Have- Nine Inch Nails_

_Chapter 6*********_

Roxanne and Megamind walked slowly hand in hand down the long hallway. It had been a taxing day for both of them, and Megamind's only desire was to hold her. She squeaked in surprise when he yanked her swiftly into an open doorway and pulled the door shut behind them. The only light in the room came through a small window high up on the wall. The dust in the air was slowly dancing through the sunlight that crept into the room. He reached out to cup his hand against her face, and tenderly rubbed his thumb over her cheek. Being alone in the small room with Roxanne was helping to ease the stresses of the day. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she leaned into his touch.

In the dimly lit room with Roxanne, it seemed effortlessly natural to lean in to capture her lips in a kiss. While he was still dreadfully nervous about this stage in their relationship, Megamind was slowly gaining confidence. He boldly slid his tongue into her eager mouth. Her hands slid up his chest and fisted tightly in the fabric of his shirt. They broke apart to catch their breath, and Megamind leaned back to gaze at her affectionately.

"Today has been pretty crazy, right?" he said in a quiet voice.

Roxanne smiled ruefully "Yeah, it has."

They fell silent again, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Megamind's hands rested lightly on her lower back. He wasn't too surprised to find that his brand-new lusty side was chomping at the bit from the feel of her body pressed against his own. A slow burn started to spread through him, and his breathing quickened. The part of his mind that controlled doubt and insecurity was struggling for dominance. The reasonable part of him was trying to point out that he and Roxanne had been together twice now, so there was no need for his apprehension. Never the less, years of rejection from society had caused him to erect a wall to keep everyone and everything out. However, his love and desire for Roxanne (and hers for him) was tearing it down brick by brick.

Roxanne has wiggled her way into his heart; and even with all the self-doubt, he could tell that she cared deeply for him. Megamind could feel it when they touched and when she looked into his eyes. It was amazing to him that two people could share such deep emotions. He decided that everything he'd ever read about love was true. It took over every part of his life. He thought about her constantly everyday and dreamed of her every night. And if she loved him…then she must be feeling the same things. The bricks in his wall crumbled to dust as he reached this conclusion.

He put his finger under her chin and pulled until their eyes connected. Vivid green met shining blue, and the gentle warmth spread into every vein. His cheeks blushed a light violet. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but they all jumbled together in his mind to the point coherent thought was impossible. He felt the love in her gaze and in her soft smile. He realized in that moment what a fool he had been for holding himself back. He wanted to give everything he had…everything he _was..._ to the woman he loved.

To hell with insecurity.

Megamind slid a hand up her back and into her hair. The short silky strands slipped through his fingers as he moved forward to press his lips to hers. Megamind pulled her closer, and their bodies fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. He started placing heated kisses along her neck, and became giddy with need when she purred in satisfaction. Roxanne's skin felt like silk under his searching mouth. He took advantage of the extra furniture thrown into the room for storage and pressed he back against a dusty table. Dust be dammed – Megamind sat her on the edge and pushed her legs apart to stand between them.

Roxanne's eyes were half shut, and she leaned back on the surface of the table. She arched her back, and her chest thrust forward. Quickly noting the advantage of her position, Megamind laid both of his hands against the slender column of her neck. He slid them down to gently fondle her breasts, and all the while he looked into her eyes. She gasped and bit her bottom lip between her teeth when he began to roll her nipples with his fingers. He started to get frustrated with her over-abundance of clothing, so he grasped he shirt and tugged it upwards. She willingly raised her arms above her head and Megamind threw it to the floor, where it was followed by her bra.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, and then lowered his head to lave her breast with a warm tongue. Megamind moved an arm around her waist to support her and pull her close. He continued to lick and suck the taught peak of one breast, while giving the other attention with his free hand. Her face and chest were flushed.

"Mmm...Megs," she whispered raggedly "Please don't stop."

Megamind was delighted to obey. Her skin was slick with a light sheen of sweat, and he could feel her heart thumping wildly under the palm of his hand. Her soft moans filled the air as he continued his loving exploration.

He paused for a moment "Roxanne," he said, his voice ragged with emotion "You are still over-dressed."

Megamind pulled her forward to stand in front of him. He leaned in for a kiss, while his hands crept to the zipper of her skirt. With a little fumbling, he managed to grasp the stubborn metal tab and he pulled it down slowly. Roxanne whimpered into his mouth as he slipped his hands under the waist band of her skirt, languidly sliding it over her generous hips. It fell and pooled silently on the floor. Without stopping, Megamind hooked his thumbs under the thin strap of her lacy thong. It swiftly joined her skirt.

"Much better." He mumbled against her lips.

Megamind was overwhelmed by the urge to take her that moment. He mentally admonished his lusty reaction. He was going to have to practice some serious self-control, and the need to ravish her thoroughly was nagging him relentlessly. Roxanne was swiftly lifted back to her place on the table.

Megamind stopped to fully appreciate the lush beauty in front of him. Her eyes were glittering with need, and her swollen lips were slightly parted. Roxanne's breath came in quick little pants, making her chest rise and fall provocatively. He ran a finger between her breasts and down her stomach. She shuddered, and her legs opened a degree more.

This Temptress was sorely testing Megamind's will power. Her scent was stronger now, and her arousal was evident to his sensitive nose. His pants were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and tight. He was quickly learning what Roxanne had meant by 'primal instincts'. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a brief second, willing himself not to give into the over powering urge.

Megamind's finger began to move again, and trailed down to stop at the top of her mound. Her hips inched forward and she moaned. He knew that musical sound meant that she was enjoying his touch. He moved his hands to caress the tops of her smooth thighs, his lips crushing hers in an ardent kiss. Megamind's head was reeling, and his body tingled and surged with love and lust. He swiftly molded his body against hers, his hardened length pressed against her slick core. Roxanne whimpered and her hips moved to rub it firmly.

"Ahhh…Megs, I need you" she said in a broken whisper.

Megamind met her eyes. "Not yet, Roxanne," he said, and hesitated for the briefest of moments. "I'm not done…touching you yet, alright?" His expression was serious and wrought with desire.

"How could I say no to you, Megs?" she replied with a shaky laugh, and smiled sweetly. "I love you"

"I love you, Roxanne. More than anything."

Megamind moved his attentions back to the exploration of her body. He took her breasts in his hands, rubbing and pinching her nipples with a gentle touch. His mouth moved to her neck; he relished in the slightly salty taste of her skin and her quiet sounds of pleasure. He stepped away, and gently pushed her back to lay on the surface of the table.

Roxanne's beauty was almost unreal as she lay prone in front of him flushed and shivering. He was delighted, and he felt a small twinge of smugness that _he_ had caused her response. Megamind's hands moved to her inner thighs. She surprised him when she quickly brought up her feet to rest on the table. She was completely open to him.

Megamind's mouth went dry, and his heart began thumping wildly as he raked his eyes over her. His need to explore took hold of something inside of his with an iron fist. Strong emotion swelled at the sight of her uninhibited display. Her expression of trust and openness made the love and need for her spread like wildfire to the point he wouldn't be surprised if he burst into flames.

He lowered his gaze to admire her center. The other times they had been together, Megamind hadn't had the chance to touch that part of her. He was eager to remedy that oversight. He slid his hand towards her heat. He was pleasantly surprised at her reaction. Roxanne's hips jerked up, causing her flower to open fully. He bravely ran a finger to slide through the slick petals and over a tight bud.

"Megamind!" she cried throatily.

An eyebrow twitched with curiosity at her reaction. He experimentally ran his thumb over the interesting little bump. She moaned, and the scent of her excitement became stronger. When his next touch brought a similar reaction, an idea popped into his head.

"Remember when you said that if I was unsure of what to do, that I should just do what feels good to me?" he asked, his eyes still locked on the soft pink folds. He was intently watching his thumb moving over her gently.

"Yesss…" she hissed through her teeth.

"Just checking." he said, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile.

Roxanne drew in a sharp breath as his head lowered to place heated kisses in a slow trail downwards. He put a hand on either side of her flower, and used his thumbs to pull it open. A long, high-pitched moan escaped her as he pressed a tender kiss at the center of her. His lips moved to surround the nub that had caused her lovely reaction. Roxanne gasped, and placed an encouraging hand on the back of his head.

Megamind grew bolder still and was caught up completely in the moment. His tongue dipped lower, and pressed into her core. At the taste of her, he groaned loudly against her sensitive flesh…he could taste heaven perfectly. Her hand pulled him closer still and she began to grind against him mouth.

"Right. There. Right there, Megs…" she was panting loudly, moving more feverously. "I…I'm gonna...ahh…AHH!" she wailed and her entire upper body arched high off the table. Violent tremors shook every muscle, and her release seemed like it would last forever.

Megamind stopped when he felt her relax and raised his head. Roxanne lay with an arm slung over her eyes. Her chest was heaving and she shuddered one last time before sitting up.

She gave him a shaky smile "Your turn." She said, and attempted to slide off the table.

He grabbed Roxanne's hips to stop her. "Next time. "He said through clenched teeth. The burning need to take her was back full force, and could not be ignored. Without another word, he swiftly undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Megamind moved to kiss her fiercely at the same moment he slid into her with a single motion. He began to move slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm. She clenched at him so tightly he was losing his battle with control rapidly. Megamind's body reacted instinctively and he was suddenly pounding into her relentlessly. The table scooted slightly backwards with every thrust.

Roxanne began whispering urgently into his ear "Tell me…tell me you want me,"

"I want you," he moaned

Her voice grew more demanding as she neared her release. "Say that you love me."

"I love you, Roxanne!" he cried.

Her legs whipped around his waist and she rocked up her hips with his every move. He mercilessly slammed into her until the dam broke. She clenched him like a vice, and together they rode out the powerful tide.

Roxanne fell limply against the table and Megamind collapsed on top of her. His senses were hyper aware of her, and as they came back down to earth he felt an interesting sensation. He felt like they had literally become one. The feeling grew stronger, and a fluttering sensation coursed through his entire body. It started to gather in his chest and seemed to flow out of him. He rose up on his elbows to look down at Roxanne. From the look on her face, it seemed like something was happening to her too.

Suddenly, he felt like there was another presence within him who was just as confused as he was. At the same moment Roxanne's mouth fell open, her eyes going wide in disbelief.

"Megs, this may sound nuts…but it's almost like…"

"I can feel what you are feeling." He finished her sentence with a weak whisper.

They stared into each other's eyes, their emotions flowing back and forth along the connection they shared. He could sense surprise and confusion…and amazingly happiness and love. It was overwhelming.

"Huh, guess you do love me." Megamind said with a laugh. He disengaged himself, and their link dimmed to a bearable hum.

"Does this mean you have to be plugged in for it to work?" Roxanne quipped.

Roxanne and Megamind laughed loud and long at the absurd impossibility of the experience they had shared.

They both started at a timid knock on the door.

"Excuse me, sir," Minion whispered urgently from the other side of the door. "Our guest has been looking for you…I don't know how much longer I can hold her off."

Roxanne leaned forward to kiss Megamind's cheek "Reality time." She said softly.

They hurriedly dressed and straightened their clothes as best they could. When Megamind opened the door, Minion was still there.

"Well, it's about time!" Minion said in a huff. His tail swished from side to side in irritation. He turned to glare at Megamind "I understand young love and all, Sir…but that could've probably waited until later."

Roxanne and Megamind blushed simultaneously.

"Sorry, Minion." Roxanne said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Ms Richi," Minion sighed with exasperation. "Anyhoo, will you be joining us for dinner?" He asked; suddenly the epitome of politeness.

"Thanks anyway. I need to go home and change…and I really need to work on my follow-up report for the crash." She stood on her tip-toes to kiss Minion's dome "Good looking out." She added in a low voice, giving him a saucy wink. Roxanne walked over to where Megamind was leaning against the wall, who was suddenly distracted by the languid roll of her hips. His lips parted to take a deep breath.

She laughed "Don't worry, Megs. I will probably be back in a few hours, "Roxanne gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We'll have plenty of time to talk once I get caught up on some of my work.

When Megamind reached out to take her hand, they both inhaled sharply in surprise. For a split second, he had clearly felt her impatience, love, and desire. Judging her reaction, he knew that she had felt the ebb and flow between them too.

"Hmm, I think we _definitely_ need to talk." He murmured as he released her hand.

Roxanne nodded "Okay, then I will see you in a few hours. I love you"

"I love you, too."

As she walked out the door, Megamind noticed that her presence had become less pronounced. Never the less, he could feel an awareness of her that settled in the back of his mind. Interesting. He made a mental no to ask her later if she had noticed the same thing.

"Sir, what was all_ that_ about?" Minion asked, his face curious.

"Well, it's a bit complicated, Minion…" he began, but was interrupted by Adealaida.

"Sire, there you are! I wanted to talk with you if you have the time."

"Sure, as long as you stop calling me 'Sire'. What's on your mind?" he replied

Adealaida bowed her head respectfully "Well, Si…I mean…Mykaal, I wanted to speak with you about your inventions. I have been anxious to compare the differences between your technology and my own." She said in a rushed voice, obviously excited at the possibility.

Megamind barked a short laugh He knew the fever of impatience when presented with something new all too well. "Alright, I will make you a deal. I will take you down to the laboratory…but only if you tell me what all the buttons in your ship do!"

Adealaida laughed. Megamind was glad she seemed to be coming to terms with the whole 'sorry we can't be life-mates' thing. He truly wanted to be her friend. She was pretty much the only other living being he'd ever met that was as intelligent as him.

"Follow me!" Megamind cried, waving an arm dramatically as he turned to lead the way. Adealaida followed and Minion brought up the rear.

"So, how long difficult was it to come up with the formula for your sleep mode to develop?" Megamind asked.

"It certainly took a lot of trial and error, but I figured out how to duplicate the chemical in our brains that is released in the brain during sleep. Well, mostly anyway."

"Mostly?"

Adealaida nodded. "It's ninety-five percent similar. The only difference is that my formula causes all the higher functions of the brain to turn off, essentially. No thought, no dreams…just nothing. It seems like you close your eyes for a short moment, and then you are there.

"The combination and development for the chemicals used for the time-released nutrients were the real challenge. They not only had to keep us from starving, they also had to keep me from becoming dehydrated."

"This obviously wasn't a big deal to Ms Minion!" Minion exclaimed, and they all laughed.

Adealaida expression turned sober once their mirth had died away. "Well, it was worth all the hard work. Being isolated in space for long periods of time can really mess with your mind. Like I mentioned before, Minion and I would argue constantly. The longer the trip, the worse our symptoms would become. We would fight, and it would be difficult to forget the anger and frustration. Not only did it make things miserable…it made them dangerous. We were so distracted by one of our more horrible fights that we lost track of direction, and then we couldn't seem to remember how to operate the ship. Thankfully, I had a moment of lucid thought, and landed on the closest planet.

"After a few days, we finally came back to our senses. I knew then that I had to do _something_, and I decided not to take off again until I had figured out a solution."

"And shutting down the higher functions of the brain doesn't have any side effects?" Minion wondered.

"Other than being really drowsy for the first few minutes after waking up...no." Adealaida replied.

"Fascinating!" Megamind declared. "And here we are. Behold – the Formerly Evil Lair!"

Adealaida's eyebrows raised in confusion "_Formerly Evil?"_

Megamind's hand moved to rub the back of his neck "Heh, yeah. Minion and I used to be evil. I was certainly the most Incredibly Handsome Genius and Master of all Villainy!" he cried, following with his most wicked laugh. "But I discovered the hard way that being in control of everything and everyone is not all it's cracked up to be. Through quite a few hard lessons I've found I am not cut out to be evil. I'm horrible at it to tell the truth. So…we're the good guys now." He said, and flashed a smile at Minion.

"You were their ruler, and you gave it all up to…help people?" Adealaida asked incredulously.

"In a nutshell – yes. Don't get me wrong, my young life on this planet was hard. I was treated like a complete outsider by my peers because of how, well…_alien_ I was to them. I was too young to realize what was happening. The treated me like I was a horrible, evil person. I figured if they wanted to label me the bad guy, I was going to be the baddest guy they had ever seen. Looking back it's kind of sad to think I have wasted over half my life to prove that to them…but mostly to myself.

"There was a hero back then, and he was called Metro Man. I had come up with yet another plan that would destroy him…and it actually worked. After Metro was gone, I was elated. I had blown him sky high, and the city was mine. Minion and I ran rampant through the streets, terrorizing citizens and stealing everything we could get our hands on. Funny thing is, after a while all those things and all that power over people meant nothing at all."

"How could all that mean nothing, Mykaal?" Adealaida asked, her voice heavy with disbelief.

"I came to realize after Metro Man was gone, that being evil was no fun if there wasn't anyone to stop me. I was buried under money and priceless treasures…and I was empty inside. I felt horrible guilty about killing Metro. I eventually came up with a solution to my problems – I could _make_ a hero. I harnessed Metro Man's powers by extracting them from his DNA.

"By mistake, the power was infused with an idiot named Hal. I figured it was destiny, so I disguised myself as his 'space dad' and trained him to be Metrocity's new hero. Keeping up with my track record, that plan also blew up in my face. Hal turned out to be _truly_ evil. He was reborn as Tighten, and he destroyed the city with no regard for the people he could have killed. I never wanted something like that to happen. My goal was to frighten people, not to wipe them all out."

Megamind smiled at Minion. "With some help from my friends and a couple of Holo-Watches I brought Tighten down. In that moment of victory, I realized that using my superior intellect to help people was far more_ gratiefying_. I stepped up to be the new hero in town."

Adealaida shook her head "Well, Mykaal…you have really lead an interesting life. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Megamind replied.

"What's a Holo-Watch?"

Megamind laughed "Ah, yes. One of my favorite inventions. Hold still for a second and I will show you."

Adealaida watched curiously as Megamind raised his arm with a flourish and turned a dial on the watch. A blue glow scanned her body from head to toe.

"Ready?" Megamind asked, and bit his lip in excitement.

"Yes." She replied.

He pressed a button and turned the dial again. Adealaida yelped in shock when she saw a perfect replica of herself in Megamind's place.

"Amazing," she breathed. Adealaida's eyes were wide as she walked a full circle around him. "You can replicate anyone with this device?" she asked.

Megamind turned the dial one last time to turn off the hologram. "Mmmhmm." He replied smugly.

"Can I have a closer look?" she asked.

Megamind walked over to his desk, and dug through the piles of paper and computer chips. He finally found a second Holo-Watch, and tossed it to Adealaida.

"Here's Minion's. Feel free to examine away." He said, a pleased look on his face.

They all turned to look when they heard a _bowging_ chorus of Brain Bots approaching. They burst into the room, and number 124 flew to its master. It turned to the wall and projected live video feed from a bank robbery in progress.

Megamind was smiling. "When will these petty low lives learn that they are no match for my incredible intellect? Duty calls, Minion!" he cried.

"Mykaal," Adealaida asked shyly "Would you mind if I take apart this Holo-Watch? I want to see if I can figure out how it works."

"Of course, make yourself at home. Minion and I will be back as soon as we take care of business."

With that, Megamind ran to the invisible car where Minion was already waiting. He jumped inside and they sped away.

Ms Minion walked into the laboratory, where she found her mistress intently working on taking the Holo-Watch apart. Adealaida's eyes held a look of intense concentration, and a wicked grin contorted her face. She was truly frightening.

"Discover anything interesting?" the little fish asked, her voice slightly shaking in trepidation. She had seen this look many times before.

"Yes, Minion. I think I may have just discovered the solution to my problem."

Ms Minion was chilled to the bone when she heard her Mistress laugh with malicious intent.

_In case you haven't noticed, I like cliff hangers. I think it's become a personal goal for every chapter in this story to have that type of ending. Even the final one. (Hint hint) There will be at least three more chapters in this one though, I think. _


	7. She's Capable of Something Serious

_So, another chapter done. Thank you, as usual for all the feed back. You may have noticed that I have turned on Anonymous Comments. Use it if you like, but don't use it for a crutch to be Eeevil. _

_****Disclaimer...I don't own any of the characters in this fic. I am not making any money, and you will prolly loose money by attempting to sue._

Chapter 7*****

Megamind and Minion walked out of the bank laughing and juggling two small glowing cubes between them. They walked up to the officers who standing around drinking coffee. Megamind tossed the cubes to the waiting hands of one of the boys in blue.

"Another Problem solved!" Megamind crowed happily. "Just make sure to put them in the cell _before _adding water this time." He and Minion giggled and made their way to the invisible car. After climbing in, Minion turned to him with a curious expression.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Minion."

"What happened exactly between you and Ms Ritchi?" Minion asked. "That was a pretty intense moment."

Megamind sighed. "You noticed that, huh?" he rubbed his hand over his face "It's completely bizarre, Minion. After Roxanne and I...well...you know. Anyway, after that I felt an intense pulling sensation from deep inside. It allowed me to...hmm...connect with her somehow. It's crazy, Minion. It's kind of like," he paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's like a river that flows in two directions at the same time. The emotions flow back and forth through this river without effort. It seems so far to be strongest when we're...erm...together, though we did feel it again right before she left."

Megamind was deep in thought for a while, a slight frown on his face. You could almost see the exceedingly fine wheels turning inside his head.

"You know, it's strange...well, the whole thing is completely crazy,"

"You can say that again." Minion interrupted weakly.

"As I was saying...before we...made love, I was really nervous. I managed to work my way through it. I let myself go completely. I gave up thought and reason and let my instincts take over. Maybe letting go like that had something to do with it." He turned to look at Minion. "Do you know what is happening to us?"

Minion shook his head. "I wish I did, sir. I don't know anything about your mating instincts. I knew you were the Emperor, but that's pretty much it...I didn't even know about Adealaida. All anyone ever told me was to how to care for you and protect you to the best of my ability. I'm sorry I don't have a better answer for you," He flapped his arms in frustration "I'm flying just as blind as you. Maybe we should ask..."

"NO!" Megamind yelled loudly, startling Minion. "I am Metrocity's protector, and it's pretty obvious that Roxanne and I are an item. But I can't be with her twenty-four seven. If the wrong person found out, they may try to harm her to provoke me. Something this big can never become public knowledge. The best way to keep that from happening is to keep it between us. Letting it get any further could endanger Roxanne."

The little fish looked embarrassed. "I never thought of it that way, Sir. But...it's not a bad thing, right?"

"No, Minion. I could never think of anything that I share with Roxanne as bad," Megamind laughed quietly, shaking his head. "It's just that this whole situation makes my magnificent genius completely useless. It's like a puzzle that has no solution, so I'm frustrated."

Minion has a good laugh about that while Megamind pouted irritably. They were both quiet after that.

Megamind did not like the idea of Roxanne's vulnerability caused by their connection. His mind was already working overtime, trying to think of ways to keep her safe. That tiny awareness of her and her feelings was as bright as a ray of sunlight in his mind. How could he not be protective of someone so beautiful and precious to him?

When they arrived at the Formerly Evil Lair, Megamind was greeted by a large noisy group of Brain-Bots. They were all over-excited and vying for his attention, as usual. These insignificant everyday moments were a blessing to him. They helped him to remain grounded during a time in his life that was so surreal. His life as a villain had been more predictable. After he surprised everyone (including himself) by stepping up to protect the innocent, Roxanne became his girlfriend. Then long lost members of his planet fell from the sky, and he'd formed a bond with Roxanne. Good thing he had such a huge brain for all this extra thinking. Lesser men would have gone starkers by now.

Adealaida and Ms Minion were in the corner of the laboratory, and had apparently discovered television. They were watching a show with funny videos, and Adealaida wore an expression of horrified amusement.

When Adealaida noticed them there, she asked "Are all humans that primitive and unintelligent?"

Megamind frowned for a split second. "Well, compared to most races, we will always be more intelligent. But these humans have plenty for us to learn from. Their concept and understanding of emotions is amazing, and they have an inspiring amount of compassion."

"You speak of them so highly, Mykaal...but aren't they the same ones that made your life so miserable?" Adealaida asked.

"I have actually spent a lot of time considering that point. I think the way that people acted towards me had mostly to do with Metro Man. While he is also an alien from a destroyed planet, he _looks _human. Here you have this strong, handsome guy who is labeled as the hero…even as a child. His strength and abilities were treasured by everyone. Then you have me…blue skin, giant head. Let's not forget that I grew up in jail. Metro and I went to shool together, where his opinion became a turning point in my life. I think that even when he was a child, Metro was looking for a villain to fight. Who better than me?

"Since they all looked up to him so much, his opinions were_ emo-lated_ by everyone. When I was a kid, I didn't understand the ways of the world. Now that I have lead the life of the hero and the villain, I've realized something. People look up to their heroes and try to be as much like them as possible. It was their nature to treat me as the bad guy, _because Metro did._ It may have caused me to have a tough life, but the knowledge and understanding I have gained made it all worthwhile. I have come to the point in my life where I can forgive them for making blind judgments."

To be tactful, he didn't mention that Roxanne had played a major part in the process of forgiveness. Having her on his side also helped ease relations with the public. As soon as Megamind had saved them from Tighten, Roxanne gave a special report thanking him and to offer her support. Having the woman that everyone thought was Metro Man's girlfriend give him such a glowing commendation really helped smooth things over.

"So…did you figure out the Holo-Watch yet?" Megamind asked.

Adealaida laughed, blushing slightly. "Yes, Mykaal. I kind of got bored after that and looked over some of your blueprints…I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I suspected that you would not be able to resist such a display of genius!"

Everyone shared a laugh about that. When everything died down, Minion turned to Megamind. "Well, I suppose that it's time for me to start dinner. I was thinking that a few of our favorites in each course might be a good way to go…what do you think, Sir?" Minion asked excitedly. He loved to cook, and was quite good at whipping up gourmet fare.

"I'm sure that whatever you decide to make will be delicious, as usual." Megamind said to Minion with a smile.

88888888888888888

As Minion stood up to clear off the table and serve desert, Megamind felt Roxanne's presence more clearly. He wasn't at all surprised to hear the Brain-Bots go nuts a few minutes later.

"Excuse me, everyone." He said, leaving his place at the table. Megamind walked out of the dining room and down the hallway towards the entrance. When he got there, he paused in the doorway and leaned against it. He watched as Roxanne played fetch with a few of the loud little robots. She had changed out of her business attire, and was now wearing shorts and an 'I heart Megamind' t-shirt.

"I see that your taste in casual wear just keeps getting better and better. Is that one new too?" Megamind asked. He was surprised to see a light dusting of pink spreading over her cheeks.

"No, I've had this one for a long time, actually."

"Hmm…you have?" he laughed heartily as he reached out to pull her into his arms. "Guess you've had _good taste_ for longer than I'd suspected." Megamind quipped.

Roxanne laughed at Megamind's innuendo, then sighed happily "I'm so glad to be mostly caught up with my work. I couldn't wait to get here…I missed you."

"I know what you mean. I have been thinking about you all day." He said earnestly. With a quick look around to make sure that they were still alone, Megamind leaned in for a kiss. Almost immediately, his awareness of her grew tenfold. He could feel the flow of her emotions shiver through the connection they shared. He began to think of how frightening this whole situation was. The term 'sharing your feelings' had never been so literal.

"Megs," Roxanne said in a serious tone "Why does it seem like your scared?"

Megamind wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, and laid his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes. "It's nothing that you have done, Roxanne. It's just…I haven't every explored this side of myself. I have been someone who has relied on brains to get through life. Because everyone was against me for so long, it was safer to bury everything inside. Please don't think what we have together is a bad thing to me. Nothing could be further for the truth."

He sighed, and was trying to think of the right words to express himself. Roxanne waited with a patient expression.

"To feel this range of emotion is something that I am not remotely used to. It's something that doesn't involve thought…an alien concept to me," he paused again to kiss her softly. "I'm frightened because I'm worried that I will mess up somehow. I don't want to ever loose you. I have never felt this way about anyone, but you knew that."

"I know that, and you know I feel the same way. You're the one that I've wanted to find my whole life," She paused, and smiled. "It's kind of funny how long we knew each other before….hmmm…acting on our urges." She ran her hand down his chest and moved to whisper hotly in his ear. "I always wondered what you looked like _under_ the costume."

Megamind raised his hand to playfully smack her rear. "You are a naughty, tempting creature." He said, kissing her once more before stepping back. "Minion is probably waiting on us to serve dessert. We can…heh…we can _talk_ more about what's under my costume later. Minion has really outdone himself this time, and he will have my head if we don't show up soon." Megamind kept hold of her hand while they walked to the dining room.

Just as Megamind predicted, Minion was bringing his desserts to the table. He had gone a little crazy with the baking. A large selection of sweets was spread out. There were cakes, pies, cookies….the list went on and on. Minion was scowling at Megamind, but he smiled brightly when he saw Roxanne.

"Ms Ritchi! You've joined us just in time for dessert." Minion said happily "Please have a seat." He offered.

Megamind and Roxanne took their places, and Roxanne smiled ruefully. "Minion, this all looks wonderful. But if you keep cooking like this, I am going to get fat."

Megamind leaned in to whisper in her ear "I wouldn't mind a little 'extra padding'." He smiled and mischievously caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

She rolled her eyes and smothered a giggle, trying to remember they had company. Her jaw dropped minutely when she got a good look at Adealaida. She had also changed, and was wearing a gorgeous black dress. It had shimmering acid green panels that set off her eyes perfectly. Rows of bracelets dangled from her arms and rings graced almost every finger. Looking down at her old t-shirt, she felt woefully under dressed.

Adealaida's thoughts must have been going do the same path. Her mouth twisted into a smirk. "Lady, that's an_ interesting_ garment you are wearing. What does the writing mean?"

"It reads: I heart Megamind, which means that I love Megamind." Roxanne explained.

"What's a Megamind?"

Roxanne pointed to him. "He is…that's his name."

Adealaida laughed unpleasantly. "Mykaal, she has to be joking? Who came up with _that_?"

Megamind was oblivious to Roxanne and Adealaida's cattiness. "I came up with that name years ago… I think it's pretty cool."

Roxanne could see the smirk slide off her face as she scrambled for something to say. She must have decided that saying nothing would be best. She turned to smile sickeningly at Megamind. In that moment, Roxanne decided that she didn't care for Adealaida one bit.

Megamind continued being oblivious while they finished dessert. Everyone chatted for a while until Megamind stretched and yawned loudly. "Well, I'm beat. Minion, please see that our guests are comfortable. I need to get some rest."

"Of course, Sir." Minion replied.

Everyone said their goodnights and left the table. Minion and Ms Minion stayed behind to clean and they worked together quietly. It was calming to both of the little fish to do their chores.

Minion was impressed my how well she'd adjusted to the artificial body, and how she'd dealt with the process of getting one. Having a transmitter inserted into your brain stem could be a little disturbing to say the least. Ms Minion had not uttered a single complaint even though the procedure was quite painful. It was surprising to Minion how much pain she could tolerate.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day on earth?" he asked.

"Well, it seems really nice. I'm sorry, but I am just so exhausted and today has been so busy. Maybe after I get some rest I can give you a better answer….What?" She paused when she noticed Minion staring.

If Minion could have blushed, he would have been an interesting color indeed. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring so intently. It was just so unreal to be in the same room with another of his kind that he just couldn't help it. "I'm sorry for being rude! It's just…"

Ms Minion held up a hand. "No, don't apologize…I understand. I mean, I guess I should have realized that the Emperor would have a Minion. But the thought never crossed my mind, and I was surprised to see you. I think it's safe to say that staring is a natural reaction." She said with a smile.

Minion returned her smile with a huge grin. "Thanks. So…how is your Mistress been adjusting?"

Ms Minion's manner changed like the flip of a switch. "Oh, my Mistress is doing quite well!" she said in a high, forcefully cheerful tone.

"Good, good…glad to hear it. You know, we are almost done here. Why don't you go and help your Mistress settle down for the evening? I will finish up the rest."

She quickly agreed and hurried out of the room. Minion raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, but decided not to mention it. Yet. He was starting to get a little suspicious of Ms Minion's weird actions. She seemed to be almost scared. He also didn't like the way that Adealaida was acting towards Roxanne at dinner, and the way that Sir hadn't noticed. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Minion could tell that Sir was oblivious and talking to him wouldn't do anything but cause a fight. But he really needed some advice, so he decided to call the only person other than sir that he could trust. He was genuinely concerned, and he had the feeling something terrible could come out of all this. Minion picked up the phone and dialed quickly before he lost his nerve. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hello?"

"It's me," Minion whispered. He was looking nervously over his shoulder to make sure no one was there. "We may have a problem here."

88888888888888888888

Later that night, Roxanne and Megamind were talking and relaxing in bed. They were both worn out, and all of their sexual bravado had waned. Holding each other close would have to do…for now. They both felt the need to be close to one another, now more than ever.

"Roxanne?"

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"Something seems to be bothering you, like you are mad about something. What's wrong?"

Roxanne sighed heavily. "I guess trying to tell you it's nothing would be useless. It's just…well, Adealaida was being…_rude_. I can't believe she doesn't like your name. And she was sneering at me. Not to mention she called my shirt _interesting_. She was…picking on me!" Roxanne blurted angrily.

Megamind studied her thoughtfully for a moment, and then a small smile crept onto his face. "Roxanne…you're not jealous…are you?"

She sat up with a huff and gave him a stony glare. "Jealous? Don't be ridiculous! Does it _feel_ like I am jealous?" Roxanne demanded.

"I can't tell for sure…but you sure seem like you are."

Roxanne crossed her arms and frowned. Megamind certainly didn't need their connection to see that he'd pissed her off. All evening, their bond had seemed to strengthen rapidly. They were to the point that they could be sitting next to one another to feel the emotions flow. But now he could feel her drawing away from him. It felt like she had pulled the shade down on his sunlight. For a split second, he sensed nothing from her but her presence. "Roxanne, I…"

"Megs," she interrupted "Her ire was dissolving, and her feelings of embarrassment and guilt washed over him."Maybe you're right," she sighed "Maybe I am a little jealous. I mean, you have to have noticed that she's totally gorgeous. Not to mention she can probably give you things that I can't." she finished, looking down at her hands.

Megamind was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"Megs, you and Adealaida are the last of your kind, and you and I are so different. We don't know if we could ever have children."

He was floored. "Roxanne," he began, lifting up her chin to look into her eyes. "I've never thought about having children. If it were to happen, I would be extremely happy. But I'm not with you just to…to…_breed._ I love you, Roxanne. No matter what cards fate deals us. You're the only thing I need. I have never been so happy, and you know that I can't hide that from you. Please don't be upset, and don't worry. No matter what happens, we will get through it together." Megamind held her tightly and rubbed her back with a soothing touch. He could tell that she was calming down and breathed an internal sigh of relief. It bothered him that he had upset her. "I'm sorry that I made you angry." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't have to apologize, Megs. I'm the one who overreacted." Roxanne said. She pulled back and stretched "I do have to get going soon. I have to give my report first thing in the morning. After that, I have a few errands to run. When I've finished with everything I will come back over." Roxanne kissed him and gave him a warm hug. When she stood up, she grinned and put a hand on her hip. "Make sure to charge your controllers….for I challenge you to _Mortal Kombat_. Do you accept?"

"I accept!" Megamind said with a laugh.

She blew him a kiss on the way out. Megamind was still giggling as he lay back down. His brain was still running at full speed, but his body quickly made its needs known. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

888888888888888888888888

Her reporting done, Roxanne left the station to finish her running around. She walked to her car lost in thought. She was thinking of the conversation she'd had with Megamind. She could admit that she felt jealousy towards Adealaida, but that had nothing to do with her suspicions. Roxanne had a bad feeling about the woman, and there was something false about her that set off alarms. Years of reporting had honed her people reading skills to a razor sharp edge, but she hoped this time she was wrong. However, the more she thought about it, the more upset she became. She obviously couldn't talk to Megamind, and she wasn't sure how Minion felt about Adealaida.

Roxanne climbed into her car. Sitting behind the wheel, the need to talk to someone became overwhelming. She turned on her car and started to drive, cranking up the radio and singing along.

She arrived at her destination. The deserted school house was the only structure for miles on this stretch of the Lakeshore Highway. The only sounds were the gentle rushing of water and the quiet purr of boat motors.

Roxanne let herself in the little building and began her decent to the lower level. Loud music pulsed from behind the huge metal door that was the entrance to Music Man's secret hideout. From the sound of things, there hadn't been any improvement of his skills. A wounded caribou could weave more lyrical magic than this. Roxanne gritted her teeth and squared her shoulders, praying that she wouldn't have to suffer his_ latest hit. _

The horrible wailing abruptly stopped when Music Man heard her quiet knocking. A split second later, the door swung open.

"Roxy, I didn't know that you were going to stop by!" he exclaimed.

Roxanne smiled. "Yeah, me either. I wanted to know if you have some free time."

"Sure…why?" he asked.

She sighed. "I need to talk to you about something important." She said with a serious tone.

Music Man could be pretty thick-headed, but he even he could tell that something was bothering her. "Come on in and sit down." He offered. Once they had settled down on his snowy white couch, he turned to her with a look of curiosity. "So, what's going on Roxy?"

Roxanne took a moment to gather her thoughts. "So, did you happen to watch my report this morning?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. It's pretty crazy that another person from Megamind's planet landed here of all places."

She laughed sardonically. "You could say that. She's the reason that I came to talk to you. I tried to talk to Megs, but he just thought I was being jealous when I brought up my concerns."

"So….are you jealous?" Music Man said with a wink.

"Ugh, Wayne…I'm not trying to kid around with you. Trust me, I have considered that my feelings may have bearing on the way I feel, but I don't think that's it. There's just something about her, like she is up to no good. And it's not like when Megs was the bad guy…I mean, he was bad…but not _scary_. She seems rather malicious; like she's capable of something serious." Roxanne's brow was creased with worry and she wrung her hands.

Music Man thought about what she'd told him. He had to admit she was really sharp and didn't usually make any kind of judgments without thinking about them first. "Okay, so what do we do?"

Her hands flew up in exasperation. "I don't know, and Megs doesn't even seem to notice anything unusual. I…I wanted to ask you if you'd keep an eye on the situation."

Music Man scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Roxy…" He paused, and Roxanne looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "Tell you what…if things get completely out of hand, let me know. I wouldn't want to step on my little buddy's toes."

"Thank you, Wayne." Roxanne said, and reached over to pat his arm.

"Hey, while you're here, do you want to hear my newest song? It's the best one yet." Music Man said with a huge smile.

Roxanne swore to herself that Megamind would be handsomely rewarded for calling at just the right moment.

"Hi, Megs…don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I was just on my way over."

Megamind chuckled "Sounds good! I will see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too, Megs." She said. She rolled her eyes when she saw the amused expression on Music Man's face. "What?" she demanded.

His face stretched into a smile of titanic proportion. "You crazy kids are in love? That's great. Should I start tuxedo shopping?"

"Good grief, Wayne…slow down. Megs and I have only been dating for a couple of months."

"_And_ you've said the 'L' word already. Mark my words…you guys will be strolling down the aisle in the next six months." Music Man said with a delighted laugh.

Roxanne knew that there was no use arguing with him once he'd got started. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Alright, Wayne, whatever you say. Just remember that everything I've told you is top secret."

Music Man nodded. "You have my word, Roxy. Make sure to say hi to my little buddy for me."

They said their goodbyes and Roxanne headed out to Megamind's Lair. On the way, she tried to repress the slight twinge of guilt she was feeling. She had a feeling that Megamind might not like her telling Music Man about their personal life.

She did feel relieved to get it off her chest, and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. It made her feel better that they had backup if things went wrong.

888888888888888888888

Megamind and Roxanne had a great afternoon. They spent their time playing video games and cuddling in his room. It was wonderful to relax and spend time with the love of his life. She was always up for anything he wanted to do.

Their reprieve was interrupted by a _bowging _that rapidly increased in volume. A Brain-Bot burst through the door, and was reporting a major accident downtown that had caused a pile up.

Megamind sighed. "Duty calls, I suppose." He kissed Roxanne on the cheek and got up to get ready. He was obviously stalling as he slowly put on his costume.

Roxanne laughed "Megs, we will have plenty of time together when you get back. Tell you what…I will wait here for you to get done," she crept behind him and slid her arms around his waist. Slowly, one hand moved up to caress his chest and the other moved down to explore. "But don't take too long getting back here." She whispered against his neck, making him shiver.

His body was responding to her touch, causing him to pull away with a shaky laugh. "Naughty…that's what you are."

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Roxanne said with a giggle.

"How right you are. I will see you soon, I hope." He said, stealing one last kiss.

Megamind left reluctantly. Roxanne would have normally had to follow him to cover something this major. But she'd requested sometime off so another reporter would have take care of it. Her boss didn't mind at all, and had teased her that it was about time she used all the vacation time she had saved.

Her stomach began to rumble, announcing her ravenous hunger. She made her way to the kitchen. As she drew closer, she smelled food cooking. Ms Minion was cooking for Adealaida, who sat at the table reading.

As she walked into the room, Ms Minion greeted he politely. "Good afternoon, Lady. You're just in time to eat, if you are hungry. I made plenty!"

"Sure, Ms Minion, that would be great." She said lamely. She'd lost a bit of her enthusiasm as she joined Adealaida at the table.

"Ah, Lady...it's good to see you. I've wanted a chance to speak with you. I want to apologize. I've been pretty mean to you, and I'm sorry for that. I had to deal with quite a bit yesterday…and I blamed you for that. But blaming you was wrong. You and Mykaal seem to be very happy together. I give you my blessings for a long and fruitful mating."

Roxanne was touched. "Thank you, Adealaida. I accept your apology. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Adealaida looked relieved. "Thank you, Lady. Mykaal is very fortunate to have such a beautiful and compassionate mate."

Ms Minion must have been getting cooking tips from Minion. The food was plentiful and delicious. They ate heartily, and the conversation flowed seamlessly. Roxanne was pleased about how everything had worked itself out with Adealaida. She seemed genuinely sorry. It made Roxanne feel pretty bad about misjudging her.

Gradually, Roxanne started to feel sleepy. The feeling grew until it was a struggle to stay upright. She flagged in her chair, barely able to register what was happening around her. She could hear Adealaida's voice seeping into the fog,

"Stupid cow! Why would she eat food prepared by a stranger without testing it on a servant first?" Adealaida asked Ms Minion.

"I don't know, Mistress." She replied.

"I do, Minion. It's because everyone on this miserable backwater planet is a moron…including our_ Lady._ By the time she wakes back up, my plans will be complete."

These were the words that followed Roxanne down the long echoing hallway of unconsciousness.

_Wow, things are getting insane...what in the world will happen to Roxanne. When will Megamind stop being oblivious? _


End file.
